devuelveme a mi niisan
by Fenty -vickity
Summary: Ichimatsu y jyushimatsu intentan empezar una relacion despues de mucho tiempo ocultando sus sentimientos pero algo inesperado, un chico nuevo, aparece en sus vidas que se muestra interesado en ichimatsu... jyushixichixoc
1. Encuentro

No sabia si hacer este fic con alguno de los hermanos pero despues decidi hacer un oc

Advertencias: yaoi e incesto

Sin mas que agregar...

* * *

Caminaban hacia la plaza, ya que jyushimatsu le habia dicho que salieran en una cita a tomar algo y el simplemente no podia decir que no a jyushimatsu, tambien tenia hambre

ichimatsu estaba sudando, ya que hacia un calor insoportable pero no se quitaba la sudadera

-oye, jyushimatsu, ya vamos a llegar?- pregunto con unas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente, mientras que jyushimatsu tenia un jumsuit amarillo cubriendo su boca

-Esta a la vuelta, ichimatsu-niisan- dijo mirandolo con una sonrisa; por un momento penso en tomar su mano pero vio que estaban metidas adentro de la bolsa en su sudadera, aunque realmente queria entrelazar sus dedos con los de ichimatsu, no le importaba que, quiza, sus manos estuvieran sudorosas y pegadizas ya que el chico se veia muerto de calor pero seguia con su mirada entrecerrada.

-es aqui, niisan, dijo mientras se paraban frente a una tienda que parecia especializarse en dulces

-eh? una dulceria- dijo simplemente ichimatsu entrando

Ese lugar no tenia aire acondicionado, al parecer ichimatsu tenia mala suerte hoy

Fueron a una mesa que estaba en la esquina donde los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana no tocaban, jyushimatsu sonrio y le retiro la silla para que pudiera sentarse primero y despues fue a ordenar mientras ichimatsu miraba cansado por la ventana, aun sudando

La tienda era un poco pequeño y tenia pocas mesas, no mucha gente solia visitarlo para quedarse a comer ahi, la mayoria eran pedidos para llevar

Un chico desde la otra mesa, se habia quedado viendo a los hermanos que acababan de entrar

-Mira esos chicos- rio el acompañante -que raro, no suelo ver gemelos por aqui-

-Nunca habia visto unos- Respondio tomando un trago de su bebida, era un chico castaño, bastante atractivo, llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones formales, tenia unos planos en la mesa

-Oye kyosuke, terminemos esto y vamonos- dijo a su compañia pero al parecer el chico castaño no estaba interesado en seguir el trabajo, su mirada se habia clavado en uno de los "gemelos" de la mesa de la esquina

El otro rio -Kyosuke, no sera que te intereso mucho-

El chico retomo la postura y sonrio -Parece interesante, no? gemelos-

-El otro es muy raro- dijo mirando al jyushimatsu en el mostrador -nunca lo habia pensado asi pero que estas pensando tu?-

-Ya sabes, desde que vinimos a esta ciudad no hemos hecho mucha vida social ni tenido tiempo para relajarnos con los pueblerinos- Dijo en modo burlesco

-No estaras pensando en _comerte_ a uno- rio su amigo -Apenas los has visto entrar-

-El mundo es una aventura, y nos iremos de aqui en dos semanas- respondio kyosuke con una mirada maliciosa

-Siempre haces eso donde quiera que vamos, ya no eres un adolescente- le respondio -Recuerda que por ahi hay enfermedades infecciosas

Kyosuke sonrio - _No ves a ese chico? tiene la mirada tierna, seguro que es virgen_ \- refiriendose a que la mirada de ichimatsu se veia sin experiencia en relaciones sociales

-No es esa una razon para que sea mas dificil llevartelo a la cama?- pregunto su amigo bebiendo

- _Los inexpertos son los mas faciles_ \- menciono -tal vez pueda conseguir su telefono- menciono levantandose

Se dirigio a la mesa donde ichimatsu estaba sentado mirando a un punto x en la ventana con la cabeza en blanco y muy cansado por la temperatura y no queria estar ahi

-Oye- una voz varonil lo saco de su concentracion

-heh?- dijo volteando a ver al extraño

-Que tal? soy un turista, vengo de america, ya que soy nuevo por aqui me preguntaba si, podrias darme un tour por la ciudad? te pagare lo que desees- dijo el chico con tono de confianza

Ichimatsu lo miro por tal cosa repentina, un extranjero que le pedia un tour por la ciudad aunque igualmente no le interesaba

-No tengo tiempo de hacer eso- Respondio siemplemente

-No? entonces puedes darme tu numero, estoy organizando una reunion- pregunto

 _Ichimatsu empezaba a tener una mala espina con esa pregunta, a que venia todo eso? ademas de que no se sabia su numero de telefono_

-que?- pregunto sin cambiar la mirada

-Oh, vaya, estas sudando mucho- respondio el sacando una toalla -toma, secate-

-gracias- respondio ichimatsu

-Mira, no me estoy alojando lejos de aqui, es un penthouse, hare una fiesta el viernes por la noche- le paso una tarjeta por debajo del plato -espero que puedas venir, _sera divertido_ \- despues de eso se levanto y se fue a la mesa donde estaba para recoger sus cosas

Jyushimatsu no habia visto aquella escena, estaba muy ocupado esperando las ordenes hasta que porfin salieron, un crepe dulce y dos de vainilla, los tomo y se dirigio a la mesa donde estaba ichimatsu

-Niisan, volvi- se sento con ambos platos

-Te demoraste- Se quejo ichimatsu aunque aun pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y como un tipo desconocido lo habia invitado a una fiesta en un penthhouse, definitivamente hoy era un dia raro

-mmh? para algo niisan?- pregunto jyushimatsu viendo que ichimatsu no tenia mucho interes en su creepe

-No- respondio simplemente, aunque sabia que era malo guardarse secretos entre ambos y no le gustaria que jyushimatsu lo hiciera pero tampoco sabia si decirle ya que no queria ir y fue muy raro lo que paso

-Si tienes calor aun puedo pedirte algo helado- dijo jyushimatsu mirandolo con un poco de preocupacion

-No, no importa, solo quiero irme- ichimatsu solo penso en que tomar bebidas con azucar solo lo harian ganar mas peso y tendria que sudar mas despues

* * *

Wee~ el primer cap completo, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios~ disfruto mucho escribir ichijyushi


	2. Invitacion: parte 1

Bien, Hola otra vez, que tal? espero que esten muy bien, casi no he tenido tiempo de escribir pero

actualizare esto lo mas pronto me sea posible, tambien espero que disculpen la falta de acentos pero escribo desde un telefono bastante viejo (what!?) y al corregirlo solo lo leo por encima antes de irme asi que lidien conmigo sobre esto; sin mas que agregar, espero que disfruten la lectura

* * *

Aun se encontraba confindido por lo del otro dia, ademas hacia mucho calor ese dia tambien y le dolia la cabeza, sintio una molestia en el pie; era todomatsu que habia apoyado su pie encima del suyo

-Ah, perdon, ichimatsu niisan- dijo levantandose -aagh que aburrido, no hay mucho que hacer- se quejo mientras miraba su telefono

-Me gustaria ir a algun lugar interesante o un evento social para matar el tiempo- deslizo su dedo por el aparato -pero no hay nada que hacer-

Ichimatsu recordo entonces la tarjeta que le habia dedo el extreño desconocido, la saco de su bolsillo y la puso en el cenicero

-Que es eso?- pregunto todomatsu viendo que ichimatsu trato de quemarla con su cigarro

-Un papel sin importancia- respondio el chico de mirada entre cerrada

-Dejame ver- insistio quitandosela de las manos cuando no estaba atento

-Veamos- rio todomatsu que creia que su hermano tenia una carta vergonzosa seguramente o que podría ser? tambien era un poco interesante ya que ichimatsu no solia recibir tarjetas pero su sonrisa desaparecio en cuanto la abrio

-Q-que es esto?- dijo leyendo su contenido, aquello le parecio muy extraño, al parecer estaban invitando a su hermano a una fiesta en un penthouse

-Que?- cuestiono a un irritado ichimatsu

-No te importa, devuelvemela- dijo tratando de tomarla por la fuerza pero estaban en el tejado

-Espera, me vas a tirar- Dijo todomatsu tomandose de su sueter -no te la devolvere, estas loco? este es mi pase para salir de aqui-

-Que?- pregunto ichimatsu viendolo cansado e irritado

- _Es un evento social perfecto para desaburrirme_ \- todomatsu se paro y entro por la ventana de la casa aunque ichimatsu no iba a ir detras de el le molestaba que se haya enterado de aquello, no era asunto de todomatsu pero a el no le importaba de todos modos si todomatsu decidia ir

Miro hacia abajo abrazando sus piernas mientras encendia otro cigarillo

* * *

Mientras tanto todomatsu adentro hacia selfies con la carta poniendo en sus estados " _ahora en la noche ire a un evento importante_ " y recibiendo muchos comentarios pero todomatsu se paro a pensar que nisiquiera sabia de que se trataba aquello, pero no importaba, si ichimatsu la iba a quemar no le importaba que el fuera en su lugar

Unas horas despues, cuando el sol estaba apunto de dar pie a la noche pero aun faltaban unas horas, aun asi un color naranja brillante bañaba la ciudad

-Ya llegue!- dijo con tono alegre abriendo la puerta jyushimatsu, se encontro con osomatsu que venia de la cocina con un poco de comida

-Apestas a sudor- menciono el mayor mientras se retiraba

Jyushimatsu sonrio, despues de su entrenamiento todo el dia solo tenia ganas de ver a ichimatsu, aunque este ultimamente se habia quedado en casa porque se sentia mas cansado que de costumbre.

Ichimatsu iba saliendo poniendose su sudadera cuando encontro a jyushimatsu en la puerta

-he h- lo vio por unos instantes, estaba sudado y tenia unas manchas de tierra en la camiseta, _aquello le parecia lindo, era bastante atletico_

- _mmh, ichimatsu-niisan?_ \- pregunto jyushimatsu viendo al mayor

-Iba a salir a alimentar a los gatos- replico simplemente mientras se ponia las llinas

-Puedo ir contigo?- pregunto

-Necesitas descansar-

-Quiero ir contigo- insistio

-Esta bien- dijo saliendo, se llevo las manos a las bolsas de su sudadera, jyushimatsu se quejo mentalmente otra vez por esta accion, aunque estaba cansado, queria estar con ichimatsu y tomar su mano

Asi caminaron uno al lado del otro sin hablar hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda que era como un super mercado, ichimatsu tomo unas latas de comida para gatos mientras que jyushi veia revistas de baseball en el mostrador

-Son 600 yenes- dijo la chica que atendia a ichimatsu pero antes de todo jyushimatsu saco dinero de su cartera esto desconcerto a ichimatsu

-Muchas gracias, vuelva pronto!- se despidio ella

Ichimatsu estaba un poco apenado, aunque fueran hermanos y jyushimatsu ya habia pagado cosas por el antes, esto era diferente y no queria que siempre jyushimatsu fuera el que tenia que pagar por sus cosas aunque a el parecia no importarle en lo absoluto

Pero el era un egoista por que nisiquiera se sacrificaba por ir a entrenar con el, preferia quedarse sentado fumando en el techo o acariciar gatos todo el dia, todo menos una accion fisica que requiera mucha energia en ella, _penso que no merecia a alguien como jyushimatsu, tuvo pensamientos suicidas otra vez_

Caminaba con las bolsas y las mejillas enrojecidas hasta llegar a un callejon que solo conocian el y jyushimatsu

Jyushimatsu ya se habia familiarizado con el lugar y los gatos con el, aunque inicialmente solo se acercaban a ichimatsu ya que el fue el primero que iba ahi solo, pero con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando tambien a jyushimatsu

 _Los gatos eran muy diferentes a las personas, quiza cualquier persona hubiera condundido a ichimatsu con uno de sus hermanos pero un gato nunca podria confundirlo_

Ichimatsu se agacho y empezo a abrir las latas de comida para gatos

- _No deberias hacerlo_ \- dijo simplemente con mirada sombria pero sin voltear a ver a jyushimatsu, jyushimatsu estaba parado en una esquina frente al basurero con un gato en brazos, no dijo nada solo sonrio, le parecio tierno, _todo de el le parecia lindo de alguna forma_

despues de haber abierto algunas latas muchos gatos ya habian comido, ichimatsu se sento en el suelo con un gatito en brazos y al frente estaba sentado jyushimatsu apoyado en al basurero, vaya que era raro, no le molestaba el olor a basura y gatos al parecer se veia tan feliz como siempre, tambien estaba sudado

- _Se esta haciendo de noche_ \- menciono ichimatsu mirando el sol ponerse aunque una reja le obstruía la vista

 _Miro a jyushimatsu del otro lado tenia un gato entre brazos, queria sentarse a su lado pero no se atrevia a hacerlo_

 _-Si, es verdad-_ dijo el menor mirando a ichimatsu a los ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron una vez mas y quiza eso era suficiente para ambos, las mejillas de jyushimatsu se tornaron rojas

Su cuerpo entraba en calor de nuevo al ver al chico de mierada fria que estaba frente a el, lo observio muy bien, ichimatsu estaba teniendo la misma sensacion al mirarlo, poco a poco el rubor invadio su piel y el calor empezo a acumularse en su pecho aunque la noche fuese fria

 _habian intimado muy poco hasta ese entonces, ichimatsu recordo que unos dias antes habian observado a unos gatos apareandose en el mismo callejon, ese recuerdo empezo a hacer que sudara un poco pero no cambio su pose, abrazaba sus piernas solo mostrando sus ojos en direccion a jyushimatsu que tambien lo veia sin decir nada_

Jyushimatsu deslizo su mano y fue poco a poco acercandose a el hasta que solo los separaba un pequeño techo entre sus bocas

 _-Que haces?- susurro ichimatsu con un tono irritado pero no puso resistencia alguna_

 _Jyushimatsu tomo su menton -Esto es lo que quieres?- pregunto con la mirada entre cerrada y sintiendo la respiracion caliente de ichimatsu en su cara_

 _-No lo se- respondio friamente mirandolo a los ojos_

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, habia un confundido todomatsu que iba hacia el lugar de la tarjeta sin haberle dicho a ninguno de sus hermanos a donde iba

-Me pregunto si debi ponerme algo menos formal- se decia mentalmente todomatsu, empezo a asustarse porque se hacia tarde y no encontraba el lugar y si fue una broma de ichimatsu? iba a ponerse realmente furioso por que habia funcionado

Entro a un hotel y pregunto a la recepcionista quien estaba mas hablando por telefono, al parecer chismes, asi que vagamente le dijo que se sentara y lo atenderia tan pronto como pudiera

-Maldita sea- se quejo, quiza estaba haciendo el ridiculo buscando un lugar que nunca existio y habia caido en la trampa, seguramente ichimatsu estaba en casa riendose; penso todomatsu

 _Pero lo iba a pagar caro_

Se levanto decidido a irse a casa, por las ventanas se veia que ya era de noche afuera y se hubiera marchado; de no ser por una voz que lo llamo desde el pasillo

-No pense que vendrias pero me alegra verte!- todomatsu se volteo

 _Era el destino? quien sabe_

Miro a un chico bastante alto, joven, quiza estaba en sus veinte, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y piel palida, vestia casual

-Realmente me alegro de verte de nuevo- dijo el chico ofreciendole una mano para estrecharlas

Todomatsu se ruborizo ante la sonrisa bastante calida de la persona que tenia enfrente, era bastante atractivo

 _-Realmente, no he dejado de pensar en ti- penso mentalmente el chico de cabello castaño_

* * *

Bien~ el final del capitulo, espero que les haya agradado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, enserio los aprecio, bueno, nos vemos cuando actualize esto


	3. Invitacion: parte 2

Hola! sobre este capitulo; hay lemon, bueno, nada mas

* * *

 _Habian pasado mas de 3 horas en aquel lugar y ya estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, habia ido a fiestas antes, si, per ninguna como aquella, habian muchos universitarios, hasta gente teniendo sexo en el sillon y en el suelo, botellas de cerveza por el piso, estaba debajo de una chica que nisiquiera recordaba el nombre, era una rubia pero al parecer se habia desmayado, todomatsu trato de levantarla de su pecho y buscar su camisa entre toda la ropa tirada por lo que parecia ser una sala bastante grande_

 _Habia mucho humo y luces, aun se escuchaba la musica fuerte y estaba a oscuras, habian muchos cuerpos en el suelo ademas del suyo, tambien olia a marihuana. tenia que irse de aquel lugar lo mas pronto posible_

Por lo general, todomatsu solo asistia a reuniones sofisticadas y a funtadas para beber un poco de vino y comer algo pero aquella vez se habia pasado de su limite, estaba muy ebrio y le dolia la cabeza y el cuerpo, se arrepintio de haber ido a aquel lugar

Kyosuke estaba sentado en la barra, al parecer, decepcionado y su amigo se incorporo rapidamente con el

- _Al parecer tu amiguito no la aguanto_ \- dijo en tono burlesco

El chico puso sus brazos sobre la barra y agacho la cabeza en señal de que iba a dormirse pero su acompañante le siguio hablando

-Que pasa? no estabas entusiasmado por llevartelo a la cama?- Sonrio maliciosamente

El chico recostado se sintio mal y decepcionado

-No es la persona que pense que seria- dijo simplemente

-A que te refieres?- el chico de de lentes, que lo acompañaba, se sento en una silla cerca y se sirvio otra copa -No me digas que- Se rio a carcajadas al pensar que su amigo probablemente habia caido bajo tan bajo como para enamorarsey habia saido mal sin siquiera haberse confesado antes

- _Es solo que.. es diferente a como pense_ \- suspiro

-Explicate- pidio el otro sirviendole una copa

- _Pues.._ \- traro de explicarse el muchacho - _Cuando lo encontre en la dulceria, me parecio, otra clase de persona.. esa mirada fria y cabello revuelto, su actitud indiferente_ \- dijo mirando el vino llenar la copa

-Pero que estupideces dices, kyousuke- esa repuesta fue tomada por el oyente como una manera de recordarle que estaban en un lugar ajeno, que su estadia era temporal y que no podia empezar a tener sentimientos por alguien que vivia ahi, ya que ellos debian regresar a Estados unidos en 3 semanas

-je, quiza si sean estupideces- dijo tomando un trago

-Entonces? no lo vas a estrenar antes de que se vaya- dijo viendo que todomatsu estaba levantandose, despacio buscaba la salida de aquel lugar con algunas heridas y el cabello desarreglado en especial la ropa

-Nunca me he aprovechado de alguien bajo los efectos del alcohol como tu- Dijo kyousuke

-Pues si te preocupas por el, sera mejor que lo lleves a su casa o lo vayas a dejar a una clinica, se ve que le sento mal el trago- dijo riendose y tenia razon, totty no se veia en lo absoluto bien

Kyosuke se dio cuenta de esto - _Si tienes razon_ \- suspiro y se levanto hacia donde estaba el joven sextillizo que se veia muy ma y luchaba por mantenerse conciente para llevar a su casa

-Oye, deja de forzarte, yo te llevare- dijo con indiferencia en su voz kyousuke

Todomatsu apenas alcanzo a darle una mirada y sonrio, acto seguido se desplomo en el piso ya inconciente

Kyousuke puso unos de los brazos de todomatsu alrededor de el y lo tomo de la cintura sacandolo del lugar, apestaba a cerveza pero como era muy liviano no se le hacia problema cargarlo

-Oye no te desmayes aun, necesito saber a donde vives _-_ se quejo caminando hacia la puerta de salida

* * *

- _aah jyushimatsu_ \- se quejo el chico de sudadera morada

A la entrada de un callejon oscuro se veian un par de pantalones y unos shorts tirados y dos personas dandose calor entre si

Estaban tomados de las manos, ichimatsu debajo del chico de sudadera amarilla, sus partes intimas se frotaban entre si, podia sentir el sudor de su pene en el suyo y eso le excitaba, la noche era muy fria pero el calor del cuerpo de su hermano le daba una sensacion muy calida, su boca estaba llena de saliva ajena, jyushimatsu lo lamio una vez mas en la mejilla

Ichimatsu lo tomo de la cintura levantandole un poco la sudadera - _jyushimatsu.._ \- susurro en su oido

-mmh?- dijo el chico sentado sobre el, estaba muy tranquilo, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y su mirada entre cerrada, descanso la cabeza en el hombro de ichimatsu mientras este lamia su cuello

-Estoy duro- confeso el chico abrazandolo

-Puedo sentirlo- dijo ichimatsu bajando su mano hacia los muslos de su hermano y lo empujo un poco mas cerca de el, despues acaricio su espalda, tenia algunas heridas por la practica,

-Como te hiciste esto?- dijo ichimatsu frotando suavemente sus heridas, esto hizo a jyushimatsu relajar bastante -Practicando baseball- dijo metiendo sus manos en la sudadera de ichimatsu tambien

- _E-espera.._ \- se quejo sonrojado per jyushimatsu no se detuvo, realmente le molestaba que le tocaran la espalda o el estomago pero ya habia hecho algunas veces antes eso con jyushimatsu y al fin y al cabo, ahora eran pareja, debia acostumbrarse

- _Jyushimatsu?_ \- dijo mirando un punto x en el gran deposito de basura que tenia enfrente, -mmh?-

-Te gusta mucho el baseball?- la respuesta era obvia, pero el simplemente queria empezar a interesarse un poco por cosas que le gustaran a jyushimatsu ya que el era capaz acompañarlo a altas horas de noche, sintio que debia hacer un esfuerzo por su hermano mas alla de que lo amaba

-Me gusta sentir el viento, cuando estoy en el campo me siento diferente- se limito a decir mientras sonreia y lo beso en la mejilla

- _Te amo, ichimatsu niisan_ \- susurro en su oido

-Yo..- Tal vez ichimatsu aun no estaba listo para decirlo pero si correspondia sus sentimientos

Pero se escucho un ruido muy fuerte, la atmosfera de tranquilidad se fue depronto, de hecho, estaban afuera de casa a altas horas de la noche ya, en un callejon oscuro y no se habian dado cuenta de ello

Ichimatsu tomo su pantalon y se vistio de nuevo, jyushimatsu hizo lo mismo; los ruidos que se habian escuchado anteriormente venian muy cerca de donde estaban

ichimatsu le tapo la boca y le susurro -tal vez sea un ladron o algun drogadicto, tenemos que salir de aqui- dijo el chico pensando lo peor, jyushimatsu afirmo con la cabeza pero se dieron cuenta que estaban atrapados practicamente, la pared contraria era muy alta para saltarla aun si se subian en el basurero

-Jyushimatsu, si nos escondemos detras y esperamos que pase, pero no debes hacer ruido- dijo mirandolo a los ojos, jyushimatsu asintio con la cabeza de nuevo

Esperaron escondidos detras del basurero viendo que pasaba, cuando vieron lo que parecia una pareja caminando por el lugar aunque uno parecia no poder mantenerse en pie

Con la una pequeña luz tenue se dieron cuenta que era todomatsu con compañia y ichimatsu reconocio a la persona con la que estaba

* * *

-agh, ya no puedo mas- se quejo kyousuke, miro hacia todos lados y no vio a nadie en la calle, se quito el brazo de todomatsu de los hombros y lo recosto en la calle

- _Lo siento pero ya no eres problema mio_ \- dijo viendolo antes de retirarse dejando a un inconciente todomatsu acostado en la calle a su suerte

La ropa de todomatsu estaba mojada de cerveza y tenia pequeñas heridas, ichimatsu y jyushimatsu salieron lentamente a la calle hacia donde estaba cuando el desconocido se retiro

-T-todomatsu- dijo jyushimatsu sorprendido, casi estaba al borde de las lagrimas al ver a su hermano en ese estado tan deplorable

-No llores, no es momento- dijo ichimatsu con un tono de voz muy indiferente, el internamente se estaba culpando por lo que acababa de ver

-P-pero-

-Ayudame a llevarlo a casa- dijo levantando una mano de su hermano en el suelo, jyushimatsu afirmo con la cabeza y lo ayudo a levantar a todomatsu

 _Esto fue mi culpa, jamas debi dejar que fuera_

* * *

 **En otro punto de la ciudad, la mañana siguiente**

Una chica con el cabello recogido en una trenza entraba al gran hospita de la ciudad seguida por un grupo y una mujer mas mayor

-Bien, chicas, esta es su ultima prueba, van a dar servicio social en este hospital por lo que resta del mes, acostumbrense a los alrededores, sus habitaciones estan en el piso 25, recuerden, solo estaran aqui por dos semanas antes de dar el examen final, espero que se esfuerzen mucho-

-Si- dijeron todas al unisono

* * *

Fin, Espero que les guste, lamento hacer sufrir a totty, en fin, agradeceria que me dijeran que les parecio xD y bueno, nos vemos a la proxima 


	4. Un amor del pasado

Hola, de nuevo, bueno, no habia actualizado porque tengo muchas cosas en borradores, pronto subire un karatodo si mi tiempo me lo permite(? en fin, lean..

* * *

-Te ves muy animada esta mañana, homura-sonrio una chica castaña que entraba a su habitacion -me alegra que hayamos quedado de compañeras-

-Ami tambien- Dijo ella mientras ordenaba sus papeles en el bolso y se preparaba para ponerse su uniforme de enfermera

-Oye- dijo tirandose en la cama -Porque no tratas de encontrar a aquel chico del que me hablaste una vez? vive en esta ciudad, no?- pregunto la chica de cabello castaño recostandose y depronto se dio cuenta

-Con que por eso homura-chan esta tan animada ultimamente?- Se sento y tomo una botella de agua de la mesita de noche -Aun esta en tus pensamientos, verdad?-

 _Homura se sonrojo mientras planchaba su uniforme y nego con la cabeza_

-Recuerdo que cuando me hablabas de el tus ojos brillaban como jamas los vi brillar, homura- Menciono, que ahora estaba sentada en la silla

- _Aunque tuviera tiempo, no se donde vive_ \- confeso

-Podemos buscar- dijo muy energetica -espera, te peinare- dijo tomando el cabello de homura y haciendole una trenza

-Estoy bien, todoko, me sentiria aliviada si no mencionaras mas el tema y terminemos nuestro trabajo aqui-

-No seas aguafiestas- hizo puchero todoko -Cuando menos lo esperes te encontraras con tu amor de nuevo- Dijo sonriendo y contagio de su esperanza y sonrisa a homura

 _Como si el destino llamara a la puerta_

Escucharon unos golpes a la puerta, una voz enfadada afuera les llamo la atencion -hm, señoritas, ya es muy tarde para que sigan hablando, es hora de empezar su trabajo, las espero en el cuarto 03 del hospital para entregarles su trabajo de hoy-

-Esta bien, ya vamos- dijo todoko

Ambas se vistieron rapido y bajaron por el ascensor del hospital hasta donde se les habia indicado

-Ustedes vienen con el grupo?- pregunto una enojada mujer mirandolas - _La de dos trenzas_ \- se referia a todoko _-Te toco la habitacion 14, hay un chico con unas cuentas heridas, ayer lo encontraron alcoholizado en la calle_ -

-S-si- respondio todoko - _vaya que mujer tan enojada_ \- dijo mentalmente

- _Ati, te toco la 23, un hombre muy viejo, ya, al parecer esta en sus ultimos dias, no sera un reto muy grandre para ti?_ \- dijo la mujer a homura

-N-no, dare mi mas grande esfuerzo- dijo dando una reverencia

-Bien, ya tienen su trabajo, este es su examen final para graduarse, ahora empiezen-

Ambas salieron sin hacer ruido de la habitacion hasta que todoko fue la primera que se animo a hablar en el ascensor -Nuestras habitaciones estan enfrente-

 _Homura solo asintio la cabeza_

* * *

El mejor amigo de kyousuke entro a la habitacion donde el chico se encontraba distraido en su trabajo

-Oye, oye dime como acabo todo ayer, enserio paso lo que escuche esta mañana- dijo encendiendo un cigarillo-

-Enserio vas a fumar aqui? estas loco?- se quejo

-No tanto como tu- se burlo -enserio que dejar a media calle tirado a una persona que te pensabas - se detuvo entre carcajadas -

-No sabia donde vivia, que mas podia hacer? ademas estaba ebrio- dijo siguiendo su trabajo

-Haz hecho algo mas irresponsable que yo, eso me sorprende- se llevo el cigarro a la boca que a kyosuke le irrito

-No se como puedes estar al frente de la empresa de tu padre- dijo malhumorado

-No te quejes, te lo doy todo aunque ya no seamos hermanos, sabes que te aprecio mucho - se sento en el sofa -Cuando el viejo muera, vamos a vender su empresa y comprar propiedades en algun lugar exotico, no te parece?- dijo acomodandose

Que hablara asi de su propio padre le parecia inmaduro pero le beneficiaba

- _Claro_ \- menciono

-Tu eres el mejor arquitecto de nuestra empresa- dejo salir humo de su boca -Te pagare con la mitad de mi herencia y despues nos iremos de america de regreso y haremos lo que queramos- empezo a servirse una copa

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando eran niños, la madre de kyosuke se habia casado con el padre del que ahora era su mejor amigo pero se divorcieron 2 años antes de que su madre muriera y crearon un lazo muy estrecho

-Ademas ya no le falta mucho, desde que vinimos a Japon su situacion a empeorado, hasta esta hospitalizado-

-Esta tarde, supongo que iremos a verlo al hospital- pregunto a lo que su amigo pero este nego indiferentemente

- _Entonces ire yo solo_ \- dijo el chico

* * *

La chica de cabello castaño oscuro entro a la habitacion

-Buenos dias señor, yo sere su enfermera entargada, que tal esta?- dijo abriendo el gabinete de medicinas

-muy bien- respondio el anciano en su cama aunque estaba en un estado deplorable

-soy solo una estudiante pero hare lo posible porque su estadia aqui sea de lo mas agradable hasta que regrese a casa- dijo abriendo un frasco de medicina y dandosela

-muchas gracias- dijo viendo por la ventana

-mi nombre es homura y siempre estare aqui de las 10 am a las 7, otra enfermera del turno de la noche vendra- dijo la chica sonriendo y arreglando las cortinas

-lo que sea que se le ofresca, puede llamarme- menciono

-podra venir mi hijo a visitarme?- dijo tomando un poco de agua con dificultad

-el horario de las visitas es un poco mas tarde pero en cuento su hijo este aqui sere la primera en informarle y pasarlo-

-al parecer se acabo la amoxicilina, espere un momento porfavor ire a traer a otra habitacion- dijo abriendo la puerta, el anciano le dijo que no tenia problema en quedarse solo mientras

Entonces fue a la habitacion de enfrente donde se encontraba todoko, abrio la puerta sin preguntar, la chica estaba sentada al frente del enfermo

-Hola, todoko, me preguntaba si tenias un poco de amoxicilina, la que estaba en mi habitacion se agoto-

-Claro, hay un frasco en la mesa- Dijo la chica sin moverse

- _Que pasa?_ \- dijo sonriendo, tomo el frasco y se acerco a su amiga

 _El brinco de dio su corazon fue muy grande al darse cuenta, al ver al hombre que estaba a un lado de todoko, tenia ante ella, ante sus ojos, el chico postrado en la cama, era identico a aquel que una vez habia robado su corazon_

- _Jyushimatsu_ \- susurro

-Que pasa?- todoko volteo a ver su cara, estaban empezando a salir las lagrimas

- _Jyushimatsu_ \- dijo abriendose paso entre todoko y la cama a tocar la cara del chico en la cama que estaba inconciente

- _Espera homura, esta en coma_ \- advirtio todoko

Pero no le importo, no podia escuchar nada, solo lo vio llorando, las lagrimas calleron en la bata de todomatsu mientras homura acariciaba su cara

Todoko la tomo del hombro para hacerla reaccionar - _Homura, que crees que haces_ \- la chica entonces sintio en su corazon un gran dolor al verlo asi y volteo

-E-es.. el es el chico del que te he hablado todo este tiempo- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-P-pero homura...- Dijo todoko comprendiendo todo -Este hombre..-

-Que?- pidio saber

-El.. es sextillizo, tiene otros 6 hermanos, esta en un informe del hospital, ademas uno de sus hermanos vino a dejarlo aqui- dijo

Los ojos de homura se abrieron como platos, que estaba escuchando?

-Como se llama este chico?- pregunto

-Todomatsu matsuno- replico su amiga

 _Homura vio al chico en la cama del hospital, entonces... aquel chico no era jyushimatsu_

Todoko enseguida sonrio -Pero.. si esta internado sus hermanos vendran a visitarlo y entonces tu-

-Vas a poder reencontrarte con tu amor, lo sabia!- casi grito la chica olvidandose de que se encontraban en un hospital

- _N-no_ \- dijo homura alejandose y volteo a ver a todomatsu en la cama -Lo siento le susurro al chico inconciente por haberlo tocado sin su consentimiento

Salio del cuarto dejando a una confundida todoko

 _Todo era muy repentino, la cabeza empezo a dolerle, porque jyushimatsu nunca le dijo algo tan importante? porque su hermano estaba en coma? iba a ir a verlo? volveria a ver a jyushimatsu? si volviera a ver al chico que robo por siempre su corazon..._

 _Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas pero tenia clara una cosa, no podia volver a ver a jyushimatsu_

No queria perderlo de nuevo ya que debia irse de esa ciudad otra vez, por eso desde un principio se habia negado a tratar de buscarlo siquiera

Miro el reloj, la hora de las visitas estaba acercandose

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, especificamente cerca de la casa de los matsuno estaban osomatsu y choromatsu sentados hablando sobre lo ocurrido ayer

-osomatsu, no es extraño que ichimatsu, jyushimatsu y todomatsu hayan venido asi ayer?- pregunto mirandolo, el estaba tan fresco como siempre bebiendo de su lata de gaseosa mientras veia los autos pasar

-no te preocupes, sea lo que haya pasado, karamatsu ya llevo hoy en la mañana a totty al hospital y dijeron que estaba estable-

Choromatsu lo vio indignado -pero como no te preocupa saber lo que le paso?- de pronto el semblante de osomatsu cambio

-ichimatsu y jyushimatsu han estado actuando extraño y no dijeron nada al respecto, no?- dijo mirando al menor

-p-pues...- tartamudeo choromatsu, ya que realmente no sabia nada sobre la situacion, solo habian llegado los tres y uno de ellos en un estado bastante repugnante

-ninguno de los dos sabe lo que paso y por ahora es mejor dejar las cosas asi- dijo osomatsu tomando de su gaseosa

 _Despues de todo quiza tenia razon_

* * *

Ichimatsu y jyushimatsu parecian un poco raros despues de lo que paso con todomatsu

En la casa, unas horas mas tarde, jyushimatsu e ichimatsu estaban solos en la habitacion, jyushimatsu tenia la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su hermano y este le acariciaba el cabello

Ninguno de los dos se atrevia a hablar sobre lo que paso con todomatsu, ichimatsu porque aun se sentia culpable de lo que paso y jyushimatsu porque no queria incomodarlo

- _ichimatsu-niisan_ \- llamo con los ojos cerrados

Ichimatsu no respondio y continuo - _Hoy iremos a alimentar a los gatos de nuevo?_ -

- _Quiza_ \- respondio en voz baja

Derrepente escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban rapidamente al cuarto donde estaban los dos, antes de que se abriera la puerta ambos recobraron la postura a una mas normal, acto seguido entro choromatsu con el ceño fruncido

-Que hacen ustedes dos aqui? deberian de ir al hospital a ver a todomatsu- regaño

 _Ichimatsu abrazo sus piernas_

 _Choromatsu iba a seguir con su regaño por un largo rato_

 _Iba a obligarlos a ir a ver a todomatsu, despues de todo, eran los unicos que sabian que habia pasado realmente_

* * *

Fin del capitulo, bien, lo siento si estuvo algo resumido y raro, pero no sabia como escribir este, en fin, gracias por leer hasta aqui y nos veremos en la siguiente actualizacion, por cierto, no odien a kyosuke, es un buen chico y ama a ichimatsu (?


	5. ¿Reencuentro?

**Nota:** Actualizo, no he tenido mucho animo de escribir ultimamente pero ya tenia esto escrito por suerte, me estaba concentrando mas en tratar de hacer creepypastas minimamente decentes, el proximo cap tardara en publicarse por que se ha ido mis ganas de escribir pero ya tengo claro el final de esta historia pero faltan algunos caps mas para eso

* * *

Ichimatsu y jyushimatsu caminaban hasta el hospital, hacia mucho calor aquel dia, ichimatsu estaba cansandose, llevaba puesta una camisa de gato y unos jeans rotos, jyushimatsu tambien llevaba jeans, toda la gente estaba afuera, los niños jugaban en las calles y mojaban las paredes con sus pistolas de agua, las regadoras estaban encendidas y el verano no podia ser mas fastidioso, lo unico bueno esque vendian helados en todas las esquinas, compraron dos y siguieron su camino

Aunque ninguno hablaba de lo sucedido y caminaban como siempre, jyushimatsu sabia que a el le incomodaria y mas ahora, si trataba de tomarlo de la mano, asi que no lo intento. solo siguio su camino hasta que llegaron a las puertas del hospital

-Ichimatsu-niisan, es aqui- dijo mirandolo con una sonrisa, ichimatsu solo se quejo mientras entraban

-eh, jyushimatsu, tomare un poco de agua antes de subir, quieres algo de la maquina?- pregunto viendolo

-Si, un juego de frutas!- dijo animado

-Entonces adelantate- le indico mientras iba a la cafeteria a traer las bebidas

- _ichimatsu.. nii-san_ \- dijo antes de que ichimatsu se volteara

-Pasa algo?- dijo mientras lo miraba

- _N-nada_ \- respondio - _ya voy_ -

- _Jyushimatsu_ \- se sintio incapaz de decir lo que sentia aunque fuera asi, solo podia vacilar pensando en cosas de poca importancia

-Disculpen van a bloquear el pasillo todo el dia?- se rio una enfermera que pasaba, ya que los pasillos eran muy estrechos

-Aah, si, es verdad, ire a ver a todomatsu!- dijo volteandose y yendo, se lo estaba haciendo mas facil a ichimatsu y ambos lo sabian

 _Se maldijo una vez mas mentalmente_

Se dirigio a la cafeteria sin animos y vio la maquina expendedora antes de sacar unas monedas de su pantalon para meterlas, escogio una botella de agua y un ponche de frutas, pago ambas bebidas y suspiro, almenos creia haberse librado de aquel desconocido

Mientras tanto en la otra esquina de la cafeteria, se encontraba kyousuke hablando por telefono, quiza de algun asunto importante, ichimatsu se volteo, habian muchas mesas para sentarse y al aire libre, depronto vio aquel chico extraño que le habia echo una invitacion el otro dia, aquel "responsable" de que todomatsu estuviera en el hospital

Se sintio irritado, lo menos que queria hacer era hablar con aquel tipo

Y como una profesia del destino, kyosuke volteo a ver a la maquina expendedora antes de que el chico despeinado pudiera hacer algo o irse de aquel lugar

Ichimatsu estaba helado parado ahi, tenia un impulso aveces, sus orejas de gato salian cuando estaba muy excitado por la situacion, se maldijo, no pensaba hacer el ridiculo esta vez, no queria llamar la atencion, odiaba aquello, queria salir de ahi lo mas pronto, seguramente pensaba que cualquier tonteria que haya hecho todomatsu fue el, no queria hablar con aquel extraño, se dio la vuelta antes de que sus miradas se cruzaran por completo y empezo a caminar

Mientras el chico en la mesa se quedo perplejo pero extrañamente inquieto, algo le decia que aquella persona era la que buscaba pero no iba a ir a donde el ahora solo por que si, se limipio con una servilleta mientras pensaba, lo vio mientras se retiraba pero si, era el, alcanzo a distinguirlo

Aquella persona era muy diferente aunque igual, depronto penso que podria ser su "gemelo" claro, habia sido un estupido todo el tiempo, seguramente era aquello, kyousuke miro un punto x en la mesa mientras, no estaba seguro de si era el que buscaba o su hermano, asi que no podria ir detras suyo, _no por ahora_

 _Aquello habia sido de las cosas mas incomodas por las que le habia tocado pasar_

Kyousuke por su parte, no consideraba apropiado ir detras de el y hablarle, no sabia como reaccionaria nisiquiera sabia por que estaba ahi, quiza le habia pasado algo malo a alguien de familia? sentia incontrolables ganas de ir tras de el pero no podia, habia sido un encuentro incomodo y no podia forzar las cosas, estaba feliz de volver a ver aquella mirada, sin embargo, pero lo iba a dejar ir asi? que pasaba si no se volvian a encontrar? era ironico que nisiquiera sabia su nombre

 _Nisiquiera tenia una idea_

Ichimatsu se habia ido, queria salir de ahi ya, solo iria por jyushimatsu antes de salir, tomo el elevador, estaba sudando y todo era tan molesto

* * *

 _Unos minutos antes_

Unos pequeños golpes se escucharon adentro de la habitacion donde estaba todoko

-Ah, adelante- dijo salir la chica

-Buenos dias- sonrio jyushimatsu

-ah, todomatsu-

-Tu debes ser un familiar de todomatsu-kun, disculpame por seguir aqui, estoy preocupada por el, esta en estado de coma asi que te pedio que no lo toques- dijo ella levantandose

Jyushimatsu asintio con la cabeza mientras la chica salia pero antes de irse

-Como te llamas?- pregunto

-Jyushimatsu- respondio enseguida

 _Todoko sonrio involuntariamente_

 _Era el_

* * *

Homura habia decidio tomarse un descanso a la hora de la visitas, estaba sentada abajo en una de las bancas

Habrio una lata de jugo de frutas y miro su bento, no tenia hambre realmente, todo lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos era jyushimatsu, la cara de aquel chico en la cama del hospital, los petalos del cerezo frente a ella caian sin parar

Suspiro porque debeia pasar por aquello? sentia muchas ganas de ver a jyushimatsu pero tenia razones para no hacerlo

-Donde estaba homura-chan- se preguntaba todoko, quien queria decirle lo que acababa de succeder, aunque la pobre seguramente ya tendria demasiado al saber que jyushimatsu tenia otros 5 hermanos identicos a el

 _Pero todoko sintio que era su deber decirle, le parecia muy romantico volver a juntarlos despues de mucho tiempo_

 _Ellas se habian conocido al entrar a la carrera de enfermeria, homura habia pasado noches donde lloraba en silencio en su cama al recordar su pasado, unos tipos la habian explotado haciendo videos para adultos, le quitaban el sosten y la hacian posar por unos centavos, estuvo a punto de acabar con eso si no hubiera sido por el rayo de sol que entro a su vida pero despues, ya conocia esa historia muy bien, se sintio mas animada que nunca_

 _De unir dos almas que debian estar otra vez juntas_

 _Como si fuera el destino_

-Homura, ah estas aqui- grito corriendo a verla

 _Una enfermera no deberia comportarse asi_

Homura sonrio viendo a todoko correr hacia ella, su uniforme estaba un poco manchado de agua porque habia tenido que poner inyecciones, apesar de ser distraida daba todo de si misma para hacer un mejor trabajo

-Homura, podrias hacerme un favor?- dijo mirandola muy animada

-Claro, que puedo hacer?- le dedico una sonrisa, estaba feliz si podia continuar el trabajo y dejar de pensar por un rato

-Podrias llevar toallas a la habitacion de todomatsu? tengo mucho trabajo que hacer limpiando los baños- mintio

fue una pequeña mentira para reunir a dos personas que, creyo, debian estar juntas...

Homura la vio confundida, no sabia cuales eran sus intenciones, creyo que no seria buena idea volver a ver al hermano de jyushimatsu, no queria sentir amor otra vez hacia alguien que, sabia, nunca podria tener, ya que no podia quedarse ahi, aquel chico en la cama le recordaba mucho a jyushimatsu

Pero, despues de todo, no era el, tal vez estaba exagerando, si no era jyushimatsu no debia tener sentimientos hacia un desconocido

 _Solo estaba exagerando_

Homura asintio

-ire por una sabanas ya vuelvo- dijo a todoko mientras se levantaba e iba en busca de estas

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Solo decir, gracias a los que siguen el fic y que en los proximos capitulos se sabra el por que del titulo que elegi para este fic, sin mas que decir, hasta la proxima actualizacion


	6. No podemos estar juntos

Capitulo 6, no pense que avanzaria tan rapido con este fic, ya tenia escrito este cap asi que aqui tienen

* * *

Homura fue rapidamente al ascensor, caminaba por el pasillo del hospital para alcanzarlo, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, nisiquiera el trabajo la distrajo de sus frecuentes pensamientos sobre jyushimatsu, no queria llorar asi que vio hacia abajo todo el tiempo que camino hacia el ascensor tratando de reprimir las lagrimas

Cada paso era un poco mas rapido, su corazon palpitaba muy fuerte, ¿Por que?, sentia una inquietud, como si algo fuera a pasar, de igual forma estaba decaida

El atardecer empezaba a caer y el ambiente se hacia mas pesado, como sus sentimientos se hacian dificil de escapar, queria volver a verlo, estuvo negandolo todo este tiempo pero quiza se estaba negando su propia felicidad

Ichimatsu estaba de pie a la puerta del ascensor, aun tenia la cabeza llena de pensamientos sobre aquel desconocido, apreto uno de los botones para subir y casi entra, pero volteo justo cuando escucho unas fuertes pisadas hacia su direccion era una enfermera tenia algunas toallas frente a ella

 _Pero el rostro de la chica era muy familiar para el_

Caminaba con la cabeza hacia bajo, una enfermera paso con un carro de medicinas entre ambos evitando que homura pudiera ver al chico, ichimatsu se aparto

-Oh, lo siento, esta ocupado?- Dijo sin verlo a la cara

-N-no, puedes subir- Respondio

Homura no dijo nada solo entro al cubiculo sin voltear la cara al desconocido, ichimatsu la vio por una fraccion de segundos, ella la volteo rapidamente cuando las puertas se habian cerrado, siguio sumergida en sus pensamientos, queria cuidar del hermano de jyushimatsu, sentia que debia hacerlo asi el estaria feliz, aunque quiza nunca supiera pero tenia que hacerlo por su bien

Asi cuando se encontraran otra vez, si la vida se lo permitia, podria ver su sonrisa despreocupada, como cuando lo veia muchas horas en las tardes jugando baseball y paseaban por la plaza de la ciudad riendose

Aquellos dias fue tan feliz que queria seguir viviendo solo para verlo de nuevo, jyushimatsu fue el que la convencio de volver de a su ciudad natal con sus padres para que no tuviera que pasar por problemas economicos, el tambien se preocupaba mucho por homura

- _Lo siento, jyushimatsu-kun_ \- dijo dejando salir lagrimas, recordando que ella lo habia rechazado el dia que el se confeso, tambien habia llegado a amarlo de la misma manera

 _Quiza el nunca se llegara a enterar de lo que realmente sentia_

 _El recorrido en el ascensor al cuarto 14 se le hizo eterno_

Las puertas se abrieron por fin, tras un sonido que indicaba que podia salir, miro la puerta frente de si cuando ambas puertas estaban totalmente abiertas, dio un paso al frente, se sentira extrañamente nerviosa, su corazon no dejaba de latir, tenia ese estremecimiento nuevamente que hace tiempo no sentia

 _¿Por que estaba asi?_

 _Una melodia se escuchaba afuera de la habitacion, entraba suavemente por la ventana, era de un violin, si, homura reconocia la pieza, ya que ella solia tocar violin, parecia ser el anonimo veneziano sus mejillas se enrojecieron, habia interpretado esa pieza antes muchas veces_

 _Jyushimatsu observaba a su hermano en la cama, se sentia muy mal de verlo en aquel estado y sin saber que fue lo que succedio, lentamente quito su mano de la mano de todomatsu, las lagrimas caian en su rostro sin soltar una sola palabra, tenia un golpe en el ojo y seguia inmovil_

 _De alguna forma se sintio culpable_

-Vendre todos los dias- dijo cerrando los ojos con lagrimas, cerro los puños con fueza y vio hacia abajo

Homura acerco su mano a la chapa de la puerta y la giro

El chirrido de la puerta no tardo en delatar su presencia, dio un paso al frente con las toallas en la mano

El chico de espaldas a sentado en un banco se dio la vuelta al escucharla entrar

 _Se vieron_

 _Sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar_

 _Habian pasado a lo sumo, 2 años desde que no se veian asi_

Jyushimatsu abrio sus ojos, llenos de lagrimas, como platos al observar la figura delante de el, era ella, su cabello, sus ojos, todo seguia como en su mente, se veia como la ultima vez que la vio, su corazon empezo a latir rapidamente

Homura lo reconocio rapidamente, se llevo las manos a la boca tirando las sabanas, era jyushimatsu, no podia confundirlo, era el hombre con el que tanto habia deseado estar todo este tiempo

Se miraron sin decir nada por unos minutos que parecieron siglos, sus mentes quedaron en blanco durante esos minutos

Por que ahora? estaba apunto de salir de ahi, jyushimatsu.. no dudo ni un momento que era el, era tan apuesto.. como lo habia esperado durante tanto tiempo y ahora estaba delante de ella

Despues de mucho tiempo que parecio una eternidad por fin homura fue la que dijo algo rapidamente

-L-lo siento, no debo estar aqui- Dijo saliendo rapidamente

Jyushimatsu reacciono tambien y le tomo de la mano antes de que se fuera

 _Se veia tan hermosa en ese uniforme de enfermera_

Homura sintio su mano sosteniendola, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, estaba pasando, el reacciono como ella esperaba que lo hiciera

- _Jyushimatsu-kun_ \- Dijo sin voltear atras, trato de que su voz no se escuchara apunto de quebrarse

- _No te vayas_ \- pidio tomandola mas fuerte -Quiero hablar contigo, ha pasado mucho tiempo-

Homura trato de soltarse pero el la tenia agarrada fuertemente

- _Porfavor_ \- Pidio de nuevo, su tono de voz parecia serio

- _Jyushimatsu-kun..._ \- Homura no estaba aun lista para enfrentarlo

- _Esta noche, en la estacion del tren_ \- Dijo homura despues de pensarlo unos minutos -Encuentrame ahi pero hasta entonces..-

Jyushimatsu lo comprendio rapidamente y la dejo ir, aun debia estar con todomatsu

La puerta se cerro tras, jyushimatsu miro al suelo, tenia que dejarla ir por ahora, homura probablemente no queria verlo, despues de todo ella lo habia rechazado la ultima vez y aquella situacion fue muy sorpresiva, tambien penso que no queria incomodar el momento

* * *

Ichimatsu estaba parado defrente al ascensor cuando un cubiculo bajo, decidio que queria irse, no tuvo problema, en no decirle a jyushimatsu

 _Era una basura- penso para si mismo, que era un pensamiento dirigido a el mismo_

Simplemente queria estar solo o eso pensaba, se puso la lata de gaseosa en la frente mientras pensaba, que hacia la ex-novia de jyushimatsu trabajando de enfermera?

La abrio caminando de regreso a casa cuando alguien le llamo la atencion, estaba frente a el cuando salia del hospital

-ah.. hola- Saludo el chico de cabello castaño con sudadera, tenia una caja en su mano

Ichimatsu se puso palido y trato de no sentirse bajo presion, era el

-No diras nada?- sonrio el chico

-H-hola- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Estaba sonrojado, se miraba bastante lindo y era un chico muy atractivo con esa mirada fria

-Como has estado?- dijo tratando de hacer conversacion

-Bien- Dijo secamente, no queria hablar mucho

No es que kyosuke sea un acosador, solo se habian encontrado de nuevo al salir del hospital, ichimatsu estaba nervioso y solo queria salir de ahi, no queria pensar en aquella chica del ascensor, miro hacia abajo mientras kyosuke seguia parado frente a el

-Ya te ibas?- pregunto

-ah.. si, tengo que irme-

-Puedo acompañarte?-

Ichimatsu bajo la mirada, bajo otras circunstancias habria dicho que no, pero aquel dia solo se sintio con ganas de compañia, asintio con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar hasta la casa de ichimatsu

Estaban muy callados por el camino hasta que kyosuke se animo a hablar

-Y.. como te llamas?- rio un poco despues de hacer la pregunta -Me di cuenta de que nisiquiera se tu nombre-

-Ichimatsu- dijo en un suspiro corto, no esque tuviera muchas ganas de hablar, tambien hacia calor apesar de estar atardeciendo y solo queria llegar a casa a ducharse

-Quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto el chico notando que tenia un poco de sudor en la frente

-Estoy bien-

-Mira, ahi venden raspados, vamos por unos?- dijo señalando un carro en la esquina

El chico castaño pidio dos, ichimatsu se sentia extraño, era la primera vez que otra persona, aparte de jyushimatsu, le pagaba algo

Se limito a comer un poco viendo el suelo, de alguna forma se sentia mejor, habia aliviado su calor

Kyosuke se paro derrepente lo que hiso a ichimatsu voltear confundido

- _Lamento lo de tu hermano_ -

- _No importa realmente_ \- el de la sudadera morada no lo vio a los ojos y siguio como si nada

- _Pero es tu familia.._ -

- _Estara bien_ -

En unos minutos llegaron, ichimatsu saco sus llaves y abrio la puerta, en ese momento iba pasando osomatsu por la entrada con un plato de oden a la sala pero se paro al notar que alguien mas venia con su hermano menor

-Ah, hola ichimatsu- saludo

 _Pero se maldijo en sus adentros, ya no iba a poder estar a solas con choromatsu por esa tarde_ -Traes compañia?-

Kyosuke se quedo de piedra al verlo y palidecio un poco

-Q-que?- Dijo señalandolo

-Ah, debes ser nuevo por aqui, me llamo osomatsu, ichimatsu no te ha dicho que somos sextillizos?- Dijo sonriendo

- _S-sextillizos?_ \- Repitio

Ichimatsu no dijo nada y solo entro a la sala de estar, estaba choromatsu en el kokatsu viendo una pelicula

-Ah osomat- Se detivo al ver que el que entraba era ichimatsu

-Puedes entrar, eres invitado de ichimatsu, no? gracias por traer ami hermano menor- dijo invitandolo a pasar

-ah, si, con permiso- se sento cerca del kokatsu mientras venia curiosamente a los tres hermanos, aun no terminaba de entender

-Quien es el, osomatsu?- pregunto choromatsu tomando el control de la television

-Alguien que trajo ichimatsu- dijo sacando cafe de la maquina que estaba en la mesita

Ichimatsu tomo dos vasos deshechables y sirvio cafe en ambos, despues volteo a ver al chico castaño y le ofrecio uno

Sus manos se toparon mientras el la tomaba, la mano de ichimatsu esta muy calida estaba fria pero era un frio muy agradable, se sento a una distancia corta de el mientras veia a los otros dos discutir

-Oye, choromatsu, pon las carreras de caballos-

-No, a esta hora daran el documental que quiero ver-

-Que aburrido eres, pajamatsu- dijo resignado

Sintio un pellizco en su pierna y volteo a ver a choromatsu

"Por que hiciste eso?" Dijo mediante una extraña clase de conversacion telepatica que solo los sextillizos podian realizar

"Hay visitas idiota" respondio

Ichimatsu los escuchaba pero lo ignoro

kyosuke se sintio bien, estaba pasandola bien, se sentia en una familia, no era una fiesta salvaje de las que su mejor amigo solia hacer, nunca sintio que encajara en ese ambiente pero en cambio, estaba feliz ahora y mucho mas por estar cerca de ichimatsu, el tiempo se le fue volando cuando tuvo que irse

* * *

Fin del capitulo, hasta la proxima actualizacion~


	7. Jyushimatsu

No he dejado esto colgado(? tal vez tarde mas en actualizar tho

* * *

Todoko seguia en la habitacion cuidando de todomatsu, de vez en cuando veia el reloj de la pared; a las 6:pm, terminaba su turno

Al llegar la hora, se levanto a cerrar las cortinas, ya era de noche y habia estado esperando el momento de reunirse con homura para preguntarle como habia ido su dia cuando se encontro con jyushimatsu, estaba muy animada

Fue rapidamente al cuarto que compartian las dos, esperando encontrarla con una sonrisa pero al entrar no habia nadie

Era extraño ¿no?, ya debia de haber regresado de su turno

Empezo a buscar en toda la habitacion, reviso su cama, volteo a ver la mesita de noche y se dio cuenta de que habia un papel que no habia notado antes

Lo tomo nerviosamente, le temblaban las manos, la notia decia

" _Hola, todoko, no se como empezar; he decidido irme ahora, se que reprobare por hacer esto, pero es algo que necesito, quiero tiempo, espero que puedas entenderme, te vere cuando regreses"_

* * *

-Deberias traer amigos mas seguido- rio osomatsu

Choromatsu solo suspiro mirando un libro de idols que habia traido para distraerse ya que osomatsu le habia cambiado a la television a carreras de caballos

Ichimatsu solo tomo un poco de su cafe

-Por cierto, a donde estan los demas?- pregunto choromatsu viendo al reloj

-Karamatsu y todomatsu fueron al pachinko, no?- respondio osomatsu -Podrias moverte? tu cabeza no me deja ver-

-Cambiate al lado de ichimatsu- dijo haciendo lo obvio, a osomatsu le gustaba sentarse al lado de choromatsu

-Pero huele a piss de gato- dijo a lo que choromatsu trato de ocultar una carcajada

-Oye, ichimatsu- le llamo la atencion al chico de sudadera morada, se puso un poco mas serio -Donde esta jyushimatsu?-

Ichimatsu realizo que debia estar aun en el hospital, se quedo callado

-Oye, ichimatsu- le llamo osomatsu para hacerlo entrar en si

Ichimatsu se levanto del suelo y salio de la casa, tenia que ir a buscarlo, era demasiado tarde y empezaba a preocuparse un poco

 _Se maldijo mentalmente_

 _¿Porque lo habia dejado solo? sin duda, era mal hermano y amante_

* * *

Jyushimatsu se encontraba al pie del reloj de la estacion de trenes, esperando, habia comprado una gaseosa, sentado esperando a la chica castaña

Todo ese dia habia sido muy agotador para el, no esperaba encontrarla, menos bajo esas circunstancias, pero, extreñamente no se sentia atraido por ella en lo mas minimo, se veia hermosa como siempre lo fue, pero ya no sentia aquello por lo que una vez la amo tanto, no sentia su cuerpo estremecerse al cruzar sus miradas, solo queria hablar con ella, como muchas veces lo hizo antes, siempre es grato ver a un viejo amigo

- _jyushimatsu-kun_ \- escucho una dulce voz femenina que lo llamaba y volteo

Era ella

Y volvian a estar en esa situacion pero esta vez era diferente

Jyushimatsu le dio palmadas al asiento a su lado en señal de que tomara asiento, la chica se sento junto a el y pasaron unos minutos sin hablar, hasta que ella rompio el silencio

-Como has estado?-

-Bien y tu?-

Homura guardo silencio, jyushimatsu parecia ser el mas feliz por aquello, sin embargo, sabia por que lo habia citado ahi entonces, por que estaba tan feliz?

-Te iras de la ciudad esta noche?- pregunto el chico de sudadera amarilla viendo el reloj

La chica asintio con la cabeza tratando de que su corazon no se partiera en dos y empezara a llorar

-Apesar de que fue por poco tiempo, me alegra haberte vuelto a ver- termino con una sonrisa en la cara

Homura estaba tratando de no llorar por aquellas palabras, pero en el fondo lo sentia, jyushimatsu estaba feliz por esa razon y solo por aquello, lo vei en sus ojos, los ojos del chico sonriendo estaban brillando pero ya no era por ella, sabia en el fondo que habia encontrado un nuevo amor

-Ten- escucho la voz de jyushimatsu que la distrajo de sus pensamientos, el chico le estaba dando su sudadera -Hace mucho frio, no quisiera que te resfriaras- se quedo en una simple camisa blanca

Homura la tomo, en ese momento fue cuando anunciaron la salida de un tren y jyushimatsu tomo a homura en brazos y la estrujo fuertemente contra su pecho

-Me alegro tanto de volverte a ver- dijo su voz apagada mientras la tenia fuertemente contra su pecho, homura abrio los ojos mientras sus lagrimas caian y le correspondio el abrazo

El tren estaba por irse, sin embargo, sintio ese momento heterno, como si se parara el reloj, homura fue quien interrumpio el abrazo para tomar su maleta y abordar el tren

No se habian dicho nada importante, se habian dicho muchas cosas sin palabras, la chica de trenza subio al tren y fue la ultima vez que se vieron

 _A lo lejos, detras de una pared, se encontraba un confundido ichimatsu, al borde del llanto, que habia visto toda la escena, jyushimatsu realmente habia estado saliendo con alguien mas mientras tenian una relacion? miles de preguntas se cruzaron por su cabeza_

 _Se sentia irritado pero por sobre todo triste, sentia que su corazon iba a explotar, se levanto y corrio lejos, lejos de la estacion de trenes, de jyushimatsu, de todo_

* * *

 _ **Continuar** **á**_


	8. La carta

Hola~, la verdad me encanta escribir este fic y no quisiera terminarlo pero ya tengo planeado todo de esto, quiero sacar mas one-shots y tal vez otro fic con mas capitulos, aun no se, realmente no me sale una pareja que no sea esta u osochoro, en fin, espero que disfruten este capitulo

* * *

Era una mañana de otoño, esa epoca del año empezaba y los arboles empezaban a perder sus hojas, los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de la habitacion de los sextillizos

Extrañamente jyushimatsu seguia en su lado del futon, aun arropado, eso se les hizo extraño a los otros 3 hermanos, quienes ya se habian preparado para tomar el desayuno, ya que la mañana estaba por terminar

Decidieron dejarlo descansar ya que habia llegado muy tarde a casa y parecia estar profundamente dormido aun

Los 3 mayores se sentaron en la mesa y comieron en silencio hasta que choromatsu fue el primero en decir algo

-No creen que es extraño?-

-Que cosa?- dijo osomatsu tratando de hacerse el desentendido

-Primero todomatsu viene a casa en condiciones deplorables, despues ichimatsu se fue a buscar anoche a jyushimatsu, no a regresado y jyushimatsu actua de forma extraña-

Karamatsu estaba sentado en la mesa con un rostro pensativo, los tres menores habian estado actuando raro desde hace un tiempo, en especial jyushimatsu e ichimatsu, que, de por si, "eran raros" pero ahora mas de lo normal

-Esos tres me dan repelús- dijo osomatsu abriendo una lata de gaseosa

-osomatsu- dijo dirigiendose al mayor como una forma de regaño, ya que pensaba que no deberia de actuar de esa manera delante de sus hermanos menores

-Cuando regresa todomatsu del hospital, karamatsu?- pregunto curiosamente osomatsu

Karamatsu se habia encargado algunos dias de llevarle sabanas, ropa y dinero para las medicinas y lo que todomatsu necesitara, era el que mas se preocupaba de que uno de sus hermanos estuviera hospitalizado

-Hoy iban a darlo de alta- dijo el chico de sudadera azul mientras recordaba la fecha de ese dia ya que la enfermera le dijo por telefono

-Me encargare de ir por el yo mismo- dijo levantandose de la mesa

-Alguno de ustedes sabe donde pueda estar ichimatsu?- pregunto choromatsu a ambos, los dos negaron con la cabeza

-Es muy extraño si iba a buscar a jyushimatsu y nunca volvio, seguiro se quedo viendo sus gatos- dijo osomatsu abriendo un manga

Choromatsu llevo los platos a la cocina donde los lavo mientras pensaba en el extraño comportamiento de sus hermanos ultimtamente, era al que mas le preocupaba, en general, los tres, por mas que lo intentara no podria evitar ser un hermano protector y ya que osomatsu era "un idiota" el se sentia responsable

karamatsu entro a la habitacion que los seis compartian y se encontro con jyushimatsu, trato de caminar despacio para no despertarlo pero por como se movio el chico supo que estaba despierto

No dijo nada, de igual forma no queria perturbarlo, abrio el armario y saco una camisa con su cara y una chaqueta, se cambio rapidamente de camisa y saco unos zapatos

Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando la voz de jyushimatsu lo llamo

-Karamatsu-niisan- dijo el chico en el futon

-Ah, si, jyushimatsu?- dijo volteando

-Vas al hospital?- Pregunto con voz suave

-Si-

-Puedo ir contigo?- dijo mientras se levantaba

Aquello le sorprendio a karamatsu, no esperaba que despues de estar toda la mañana sin decir una sola palabra, quisiera acompañarlo, realmente creia que estaba cansado

-Claro, brother, pero no has comido nada aun-

-No tengo hambre- replico de inmediato

-Puedes enfermart- karamatsu no termino de decir esto cuando recibio replica de jyushimatsu

-Quiero ir- dijo jyushimatsu mientras se ponia su sudadera

Karamatsu suspiro -esta bien, supongo que podras comer algo en el camino- dijo mientras le hacia una señal para que se apresurara a cambiarse

Rapidamente se puso sus shorts y los calcetines, karamatsu espero afuera de la puerta del cuarto

Una vez listo jyushimatsu salio y caminaron, sin decirse nada, hasta el hospital, karamatsu se sentia incomodo ya que en esos casos era jyushimatsu quien hablaba sin parar pero esta vez no tenia palabras, sin embargo parecia estar feliz, calmado pero algo en el le decia que no debia preocuparse o almenos no aun

Al llegar karamatsu le dijo que fuera a la maquina expendedora y comprara algo, jyushimatsu lo hizo y se quedo en la cafeteria mientras karamatsu subia a ver a todomatsu

A decir verdad, karamatsu era el unico que lo sabia, si, el sabia el secreto de jyushimatsu e ichimatsu, lo sabia todo, asi que no le parecio realmente rara su actitud penso que quiza estaban pasando por problemas y por esa razon ichimatsu no habia llegado a dormir y jyushimatsu se veia decaido

 ** _Flashback_**

4 meses atras, una tarde soleada, karamatsu habia salido a probar su suerte y ver si podia conseguir una karamatsu girl, que claro, no dio resultados y termino siendo golpeado con el mismo ramo de rosas que le habia ofrecido a una chica

Seguia quitandose los restos de rosas mientras caminaba a casa, osomatsu estaba en el pachinko, choromatsu tenia que asistir a un concierto hoy y todomatsu una reunion con amigos

Asi que solo estarian jyushimatsu e ichimatsu, penso que era una gran oportunidad para compartir con sus dos hermanos menores; subio las escaleras y se detuvo antes de llegar a la habitacion

Habia algo extraño, unos sonidos salian de la habitacion era como..

Karamatsu abrio los ojos, si, no podia confundir el sonido, era como los sonidos de un video pornografico que habia visto tiempo atras, la forma en que dos personas se "frotaban" entre si ademas de pequeños jadeos

Podrian ser papá y mamá?, volvio a bajar las escaleras sin hacer ruido y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua cuando se encontro con que el telefono estaba sonando repetidas veces sobre la mesita de la sala, rapidamente lo tomo

-Hola?- pregunto

-Hola, osomatsu? acabo de salir y no volvere hasta la tarde, en el refrigerador esta su cena- Dijo la voz de la madre por el telefono

Karamatsu se quedo de piedra y despues de intercambiar unas palabras, colgo el telefono, empezo a sudar helado, y si habian intrusos en la casa?

Volvio a subir lentamente las escaleras con un bate en la mano para estar preparado para todo cuando derrepente escucho una voz conocida que venia de adentro del cuarto

-"Has acabado?"- escucho la voz profunda de ichimatsu, sus manos temblaron y rapidamente se encerro en el closet que estaba afuero justo entrando en su cuarto

Podia ser posible? ichimatsu habia encontrado alguien con quien salir? una chica afortanada que tendria a su hermano, sintio celos pero al mismo tiempo tenia curiosidad de ver, realmente queria un poco a ichimatsu..

Pero su asombro fue a un mas grande al verlo salir tomadonse de la mano de jyushimatsu, ambos estaban sudando y tenian las sudaderas sucias, ichimatsu tenia una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y jyushimatsu estaba riendo a mas no poder, ichimatsu le reprochaba por no poder parase de reir

-Te sigues riendo, ¿no puedes hacer algo al respecto? es algo incomodo hacer esto mientras te ries tanto- dijo el chico con un sonrojo aun en sus mejillas

-Esque estoy muy feliz- dijo mirandolo

Rapidamente escucharon la puerta abrirse, era osomatsu que habia llegado del pachinko, se besaron fugaz pero apasionadamente, ichimatsu tomo las mejillas del de sudadera amarilla y apreto sus dulces labios contra los de el, jyushimtsu le correspondio el beso pero rapidamente se separaron y fueron abajo

Karamatsu, que aun estaba escondido viendo por las pequeñas rejas se quedo perplejo ante lo que habia pasado, dos de sus hermanos realmente estaban haciendo eso?...

Con el tiempo lo noto, notaba como sus miradas enamoradas se cruzaban en el desayuno, que solian salir juntos mas seguido y cuando los 2 faltan seguramente estarian haciendo "cosas de pareja" con el tiempo aprendio a aceptarlo y olvido a ichimatsu, hasta se sentia bien de que fueran felices

 _ **fin del flashback**_

Quiza habian tenido una discucion, sabia que ichimatsu era una persona bastante insegura y por dentro, aunque tratara de parecer duro, podia ser fragil aveces, mas si se trataba de jyushimatsu

El elevador paro en el piso donde se encontraba la habitacion 14, la de todomatsu, al entrar se encontro con una bonita enfermera de cabello castaño, quien le informo que todomatsu estaba en el comedor de los pacientes y al regresar podria irse a casa con el. ya habia despertado de su coma, fue por esa razon que llamaron a la casa de los matsuno, se encontraba en mejor estado y ya podia irse

karamatsu decidio quedarse ahi a esperarlo, puso sus lentes de sol sobre la mesa y se sento en el banco con su sonria confiada de siempre

Depronto, la enfermera volvio a entrar

-Oh, disculpe- dijo mientras via a karamatsu

-Adelante- dijo el mientras ponia atencion en lo que traia en las manos

-Un muchacho dijo que le urgia darle esto, dijo que se iba de japon la semana que viene asi que me pidio que se la diera- Dijo entregandole la carta a karamatsu

-Ami?- dijo karamatsu sorprendido, no penso en que quiza no pudiera ser el esa persona, solo se pregunto ¿desde cuando tenia amigos extranjeros?

Abrio la carta y noto que tenia una letra impecable, comenzo a leerla en silencio

" _Se que esto es muy pronto, nuestros encuentros no han sido muchos hasta ahora, pero la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos me di cuenta de que realmente te amo, me senti muy feliz con tu compañia y quisiera tenerla por siempre..._

 _Cuando sonreiste por unos instantes aquel dia, ver tu sonrisa me hizo sinceramente feliz, te necesito ami lado, he pasado toda la noche pensando en escribirte, se que no puedo ir a verte, no me atreveria a ir por ti a estas alturas de la noche pero se que sabes cuales son mis intenciones contigo asi que si me aceptas, solo quiero hacerte muy feliz, este es mi numero de telefono, me ire a America la semana entrante y quisiera que vinieras conmigo a comenzar una nueva vida juntos, se que es arriesgado pero siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa por ti ahora, mi querido ichimatsu._

 _Asi que si aceptas venir conmigo, solo llamame xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx_

 _kyousuke_ "

Termino de leerla, sentia muchas cosas pero por situaciones ajenas, claramente esta carta estaba dirigida a ichimatsu, ¿habia ichimatsu aceptado aquello? fue la unica razon por la cual pudiera seguir desaparecido pero tambien pensaba en algo mas importante.

Jyushimatsu lo sabia?

Rapidamente penso en que deberia hacer, no podia mentirle a jyushimatsu, que pasaria si jyushimatsu seguia esperando por el? quiza el lo sabia y por eso estaba asi, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio

Escucho la puerta abriendose detras de el, era jyushimatsu

Parecia estar mas tranquilo, habia acabado y sonria un poco

-huh? donde esta todomatsu?- pregunto mirando a karamatsu que lo veia con una expresion muy dificil de describir, era entre tristeza, decepcion, no sabir si decirle y compasion

-Que pasa?- pregunto mas serio

-Creo que deberias leer esto- dijo dandole la carta

 _Si iba a enterarse alguna vez, mejor era que lo hiciera pronto_

* * *

 **continuará**

Hasta la proxima actualizacion, gracias por sus comentarios


	9. Recuerdos

Bueno, aqui la actualizacion y debo decir que he vuelto a leer mi historia completa desde el principio y morí por dentro, tiene muchos errores de todo tipo hahahah, quisiera reescribirla tal vez cuando la termine, les agradesco a los que la siguen apesar de eso que se que es molesto xd me distraigo demasiado, una cosa mas, tal vez desde el principio debi advertir que esto es mas un ichijyushi y no tanto un ichimatsu x oc, en fin, sin mas que decir, lean..

* * *

Aun era de tarde en el hospital, karamatsu tenia una mirada intranquila en su rostro, jyushimatsu estaba de pie frente a el leyendo, termino muy rapido, al bajar el papel su expresion habia cambiado completamente, tenia una mirada ida, sin vida, sus pupilas se habian dilatado y no parecia estar triste, ni enfadado mucho menos feliz

Jamas habia visto esa expresion en su hermano y a decir verdad, en ninguna otra persona que haya conocido

Se volteo sin decir nada disponiendose a salir de ahi, karamatsu se levanto repentinamente y le tomo el hombro

Jyushimatsu se paro y quito, como si fuera un reflejo, la mano de karamatsu de su hombro, eso le aclaro a karamatsu que no debia ser molestado bajo esas circunstancias

Karamatsu entendia, en parte, lo que eso se sentia, ademas de que, quiza jyushimatsu estaba conciente de que karamatsu sabia lo que pasaba entre ellos pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones

-Jyushimatsu- se escucho la voz apagada de karamatsu pero el chico no se dio por aludido y salio de la habitacion

Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar tan pronto cerro la puerta tras de si pero no queria que la gente lo viera asi, trato de pensar en un lugar donde nadie podria interrumpirlo para desahogarse, sentia un dolor insoportable en el pecho, tomo fuertemente su pecho

¿Porque? ¿Porque estaba sintiendo aquello? estaba siendo herido por la persona que mas amaba, al parecer el amor siempre tiene un lado malo aunque ichimatsu le dijo que nunca se fijaria en nadie mas

 **Flashback**

* * *

Estaban en el parque alimentando palomas, por que jyushimatsu se habia hecho una leve fractura por lo que debia reposar del beisbol por unos dias, ichimatsu se preocupaba por el pero al mismo tiempo estaba aliviado ya que no queria jugar ese dia

Saco unas semillas de la bolsa pero vio que el suelo ya estaba lleno de pequeñas montañas de semilla

-He, jyushimatsu, no las gastes asi- dijo con una mirada cansada, jyushimatsu le devolvio la mirada

-Solo toma unas pocas- Dijo mientras le daba 5 en la mano -si les lanzas comida en esas cantidades podrian enfermarse-

-Deacuerdo niisan!- dijo mientras lo veia, sus rostros estaban muy cerca de nuevo, jyushimatsu sintio ganas de besarlo pero no podia hacerlo en publico, saco un dulce de su bolsillo y se lo dio en la boca a ichimatsu

Detras de ellos escucharon unos gritos, voltearon rapidamente para ver que era una pareja discutiendo

-Me voy, no vuelvas a llamarme en mi vida!- decia la chica molesta levantandose de la banca, el chico la siguio rogandole que le perdonara una infidelidad pero ella se negaba a escucharlo, todas las personas los veian

Ichimatsu e jyushimatsu se vieron y ichimatsu tomo de la mano a su hermano y lo llevo a la parte del bosque

Se sentaron bajo un arbol, ichimatsu realmente solo queria distraer a jyushimatsu de lo que acababa de ver, ya que fue hace unos meses atras que habia terminado con homura

-eh? porque estamos aqui, niisan?- los dos se encontraban bajo las sombras de un arbol, ichimatsu le hizo una señal para que viera dentro del hueco del arbol donde estaban sentados

Jyushimatsu asomo su vista y contemplo un hermoso paisaje, estaba lleno de miel en su interior, era brillante, tambien habian muchos dichos de colores raros, que jamas habia visto antes todo se veia increible

Ichimatsu sabia que su hermano menor sentia una fascinacion por los insectos, y lejos de ser raro para el, le parecia que era parte de su personalidad y no lo custionaba, jyushimatsu saco una botella de jugo de la bolsa que ambos llevaban y tomo un poco

-Vamos a cazar insectos con una red en verano!- sugirio jyushimatsu

-ah, claro- respondio ichimatsu tomando de la botella tambien

Jyushimatsu miro los labios del de camisa morada despues de haber bebido, parecian tan suaves.. se sonrojo al pensar aquello, queria probarlo..

Ichimatsu noto eso y tambien se sonrojo, estaba un poco molesto por esa reaccion de su cuerpo, miro hacia otro lado, mientras jyushimatsu tampoco tenia nada que decir, despues de unos minutos, ichimatsu rompio el silencio

Jyushimatsu abrio sus ojos a mas no poder, ichimatsu lo beso cerrando sus ojos muy fuerte, el aun los tenia abiertos sorprendido, su boca sabia a naranja, estaba caliente, ichimatsu abrio los ojos lentamente y se vieron mientras sus labios estaban unidos por unos minutos, jyushimatsu arqueo sus cejas y siguio el beso por un rato mas, apretando sus labios contra los de ichimatsu mas fuerte hasta que este ultimo necesito respirar y se separaron

jyushimatsu quedo sobre ichimatsu en el suelo de grama, despues de unos minutos jyushimatsu se aferro al pecho de su hermano fuertemente

-i _chimatsu niisan, ¿vas a reemplazarme alguna vez?_ \- dijo con miedo de que pasara lo mismo que paso con homura

- _N-no.._ \- dijo ichimatsu acariciendo su cabello

Era halagante que jyushimatsu creyera que alguien mas podia fijarse en el pero enrealidad, no, y estaba conforme con que la persona que amaba sintiera lo mismo por el,y eso era suficente aunque fuera una relacion incestuosa que nadie probaria

* * *

 **Fin del flashback**

Estaba sollozando en el baño del hospital, cada vez que alguien entraba volvia a guardar silencio aunque estuviera muy mal por dentro, apretaba sus labios hasta hacerse daño, el cuello de su camisa estaba mojado de lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas, le dolia el corazon al recordar aquel dia en el parque, si se muriera ahi mismo no le importaria en lo absoluto, es mas, era lo que deseaba

* * *

Todomatsu abrio la puerta de su habitacion y se encontro karamatsu sentado con sus lentes y la expresion seria en el rostro viendo a la ventana, al escuchar el ruido que provoco la puerta, se volteo inmediatamente

-brother!, me alegra mucho verte- dijo levantandose para abrazarlo

-Ah.. me haces daño- se quejo, aun estaba un poco delicado

-Lo siento, brother...- dijo karamatsu alejandose un poco y tomo la bolsa con ropa de todomatsu que estaba en el cuarto

-Nos vamos ya?- pregunto

-Si brother, pero antes tengo que buscar a jyu- pero antes de que terminara fue interrumpido

Por la puerta entraron otros dos, osomatsu y choromatsu, este ultimo estaba visiblemente molesto

-Ya deja de reirte, estas en un hospital- dijo mientras osomatsu no paraba de reir, ya que era su reflejo a los nervios

-Ah todomatsu, karamatsu, que tal si vamos a comer ahora?- dijo poniendo su dedo bajo la nariz

-COMIMOS AL SALIR DE LA CASA- casi grito choromatsu

-Choromatsu, creo que deberias bajar la voz, estamos en un hospital- señalo osomatsu a lo cual choromatsu se enfurecio

-Tranquilos brothers, ya nos ibamos- dijo karamatsu poniendose de pie

-Ves? karamatsu invita- dijo osomatsu

-Ha.. claro, my brothers- dijo el de lentes, no protesto ya que estaba aun aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar

-Entonces nos vamos ya?- dijo un poco irritado todomatsu -quiero ir a descansar

Todos se dispusieron a irse pero la voz de karamatsu llamo la atencion los demas

-Adelantense yo los alcanzare, tengo que hacer algo- Dijo dandole el bolson a choromatsu

-Claro te esperamos en el puesto de chibita!- dijo osomatsu adelantandose

-No puede ser que hasta ya pensaste en el lugar- se quejo choromatsu siguiendolo

Todomatsu suspiro y fue detras de sus hermanos mayores


	10. Claveles

Bueno, una vez mas actualizando esto, espero que les guste

* * *

Karamatsu corrio hasta la planta de abajo, necesitaba encontrar a jyushimatsu, no iba a dejarlo ahi en el hopsital en aquel estado, empezo a buscar en cada lugar publico del hospital pero no estaba

 _Jyushimatsu..._ karamatsu sabia lo que debia estar sufriendo, sin duda, tenia que apoyar a su hermano en aquella situacion sin importar lo que hubiera pasado antes, ya habia aceptado que ichimatsu y jyushimatsu estuvieran juntos y se habia prometido asi mismo apoyarlos, ya que obviamente no seria una relacion facil

Entro al baño de hombres, vio que, al parecer, no habia nadie pero no podia ir abriendo las puertas de los baños

-Jyushimatsu... si estas aqui, sal porfavor, he estado buscandote, necesito hablar contigo- dijo

Solo se escucho el eco del baño, esto desespero de alguna forma a karamatsu

-No puedes esconderte toda la vida- algo le decia que jyushimatsu estaba ahi -No te dejare aqui- levanto mas la voz

Jyushimatsu en uno de los cubiculos no pudo resistir mas y empezo a sollozar tras escuchar esas palabras, no podia seguir reteniendo el llanto, karamatsu camino hacia la puerta donde se escuchaban los sollozos y la abrio

Ahi, jyushimatsu, sentado en la taza del inodoro, su cara y ojos estaban completamente rojos, su mirada estaba ida, no tenia ninguna expresion en su cara solo miraba al suelo quiza esperando una palabra por parte de karamatsu, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos

Karamatsu se arrodillo ante el y tomo su mejilla, con el pulgar empezo a limpiar las lagrimas

-No dejare que te hundas asi-

Jyushimatsu no hizo ningun movimiento ni cambio su rostro inexpresivo, solo cerro los ojos y sus lagrimas siguieron cayendo como un rio por sus mejillas mientras apretaba la mandibula para no gritar lo que no pudo evitar cuando karamatsu cambio su pose para abrazarlo fuertemente

Jyushimatsu abrio los ojos y miro hacia el techo del baño

-No quiero verte asi- dijo mientras lo apretaba mas fuerte -se por lo que pasas-

El mayor solo podia escuchar los gritos de dolor de su hermano menor mientras compartian un abrazo en la cabina de un baño, tenia que hacer que liberara todo lo que estaba sintiendo, sabia que no seria facil

* * *

Habia pasado ahi toda la noche, no era la primera vez que dormia en la calle, sin embargo, mas tarde tendria que regresar a casa pero realmente no queria, no queria encontrarse con jyushimatsu

Ichimatsu tambien tenia los ojos rojos y ojeras, habia pasado la noche anterior llorando solo en un banco del parque, estornudo otra vez, para mas colmo, llovio y ahora no estaba en las condiciones mas saludables

 _Estaba enfermo, trasnochado y con el corazon hecho pedazos_

 _-Enserio pensabas que jyushimatsu se iba a fijar en alguien como tu? lo siento, esta es tu realidad, recuerda que eres un miserable insecto y nadie te ama-_

 _-Nadie te ama enrealidad y si aceptan estar contigo es para reirse de ti despues ¿no es divertido? tu vida no puede ser nada mas que eso, decepciones-_

 **Dejenme en paz**

 _-No te acerques a los demas, los demas te lastimaran, quedate aqui y muere solo-_

 _-Mira como se rien de ti los demas, no los necesitas, solo te estan juzganso, no suena mucho mejor morir solo? por que creiste que jyushimatsu te amaria? es como juntar agua con aceite, pensaste que esta vez seria diferente? que serias feliz o que encontraste el amor? ¿no hemos hablado de esto antes? ya te dije cual es tu lugar en el mundo-_

 **DEJAME EN PAZ**

 _-no puedo dejarte en paz, por que soy tu mismo-_

 **Solo quiero desaparecer**

 _-Desaparece entonces, nadie que va a recordar, jyushimatsu ya esta con su hermanosa novia, tu familia te quiere? porfavor, tienen a otros 5, uno menos solo es una alivio-_

 _Tu no vales nada, tu informacion genetica nisiquiera es unica, eres una copia barata, no eres afortunado de estar en este mundo solo fuiste la sobra de lo que quedo-_

 **¿Enrealidad?**

 _-Sabes que nunca te miento-_

 **Que deberia hacer?**

 _Ya sabes que hacer_

Ichimatsu se encogio en el lugar donde estaba sentado, no iba a ir, las voces en su cabeza, no queria que ganaran, no lo harian...

Unos pasos se acercaban al lugar donde estaba sentado, era lo que menos necesitaba aquel dia, era agotador controlar su conciencia, no queria tener que lidiar con alguien mas

-Oye- Llamo una voz femenina

Levanto la mirada a una niña que le llamaba, era rubia y tenia ojos azules, tenia una vestido gris y una cesta con flores, quiza tenia un poco mas de 15 años

-Quieres una flor?- dijo sonriendo

-No- respondio y aparto la vista, no queria hablar con nadie y agradeceria que aquella persona no insistiera mas en hablarle

-Andaa, no he vendido nada hoy- dijo haciendo una sonrisa mucho mas grande que antes

-No me interesa- respondio sin mirarla

-Son flores para regalarle a la persona que amas- dijo mirandolo

-Je- rio sarcasticamente mirando a un lado contrario al de la chica

-Porfavor, algo me dice que estas son para ti- dijo mostrandole unos claveles amarillos

Vaya que era insistente...

-¿no hay una persona a quien quieras comprarle una flor?- pregunto la dulce voz de la chica mientras se sentaba cerca de el

-No- respondio mirando al suelo

-Me llamo mary- dijo la chica tratando de empezar una conversacion para convencerlo de comprarle -y tu?-

-Ichimatsu..- por que le estaba diciendo su nombre a una extraña?

-Hoy es tu dia de suerte!- dijo la chica con una mala pronunciacion, quiza era extranjera -Por que me has encontrado- le guiñio el ojo

Ichimatsu no estaba viendola -que significa eso?-

-Dicen que si piensas positivo atraes energia positiva y yo vine aqui, significa que eres especial, por que soy pura energia positiva- dijo sonriendole, era molesta

-Esa logica no funciona asi- suspiro ichimatsu

-Asi es, por eso eres especial, yo vine aqui sin ser llamada! por que no hay nada positivo aqui- respondio

-Entonces por que vendrias?-

-Por que, apesar de todo, el mundo conspiro para que estuviera aqui aunque soy energia positiva-

-Por que conspiraria?-

-Para que tuvieras una flor que darle a quien amas-

 _-Que es esta conversacion?-_ se dijo mentalmente, de alguna forma habia logrado hacer una conversacion de una extraña manera

-Para recuperar su amor lo mejor que puedes hacer es darle algo lindo, nunca has pensado en eso?- propuso

-No es, el no..-

-Entonces si hay alguien?-

 _Habia caido en su tampa_

-Por que me insistes en esto?-

-Pues veras, algo me dice que tu pagaras mi cena de hoy- dijo mirandolo

-Como estas tan seguira?-

-Te dije que soy energia positiva, eso me ayuda a ver quien necesita ayuda- respondio -Por que la energia mueve al mundo y yo termine aqui contigo-

-Entonces todo lo que dijiste antes?- pregunto ichimatsu retoricamente

-Que?-

-No te contradices?- suspiro

-Acerca de que?-

-No soy especial, solo soy un miserable insecto- respondio

 _Asi es, eso es lo que eres-_ dijo su cabeza

Ya chica rapidamente se vio acorralada -No... no quise decir eso, no entiendes? solo lo vez de la forma en que quieres por que solo quieres verte asi-

-No entiendo?-

-Es por quien eres, que el mundo conspiro por que estuviera aqui, solo fui sincera- siguio sonriendo como si hubiera contado un chiste

-Ademas... se que la persona que amas tambien te ama-

ichimatsu se quedo helado ante aquellas palabras, la miro a los ojos, que le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera, el chico suspiro y saco la billetera de atras de sus pantalones

Solo queria que aquello acabara ya

-Muchas gracias~- dijo la chica yendose, como un gato que acaba de pescar un pez, dejandole un ramo de claveles amarillos al lado, el chico de sudadera morada suspiro, la tarde ya estaba cayendo y debia volver a casa y encarar sus problemas aunque un sentia un fuerte dolor en su pecho

* * *

Porfin termine este capitulo, no se si realmente quedo como queria al final pero me doy por satisfecha, por cierto tal vez no deje algunas cosas claras en este capitulo pero es por otro fic que estoy escribiendo, si siguen mis demas fics de osomatsu lo sabran pronto '-' hasta la proxima actualizacion


	11. No quiero perderte

Karamatsu habia llevado a jyushimatsu a la cafeteria del hospital, realmente no tenian nada de que hablar, jyushimatsu parecia no interesarle en lo mas minimo su plato de comida

-Quieres algo mas?- pregunto para tratar de animar el ambiente

-No- respondio con una voz casi inaudible, sus ojos estaban muy rojos y tenia una mirada triste, pero no solamente triste si no la de alguien a quien la decepcion consumia por dentro

-Ire a comprar algo, brother- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa e iba a traer algo de la maquina de bebidas

jyushimatsu vio su plato, aquel sentimiento era lo peor, ya lo habia vivido una vez pero esta vez sentia que no podia aguantar el dolor en su corazon

La television que estaba en una de las paredes del lugar llamo su atencion, volteo, era una serie policiaca aunque la mayoria de veces se centran en casos de asesinatos, tienen mucho drama y situaciones concernientes al amor y las traiciones,como la vida misma

El agente golpeo la mesa asustando a la chica que tenia enfrente

-Por que? por que lo hiciste?- esta simplemente se quedo en silencio en su asiento, era una serie en blanco y negro asi que no se podian diferenciar algunas de las cosas en pantalla pero el hombre parecia tenerla atada a la silla con una delgada cuerda

-Esque yo... ya no te amaba- respondio la chica mirando a otro punto de la habitacion

-Pero yo he dado mi vida por ti, por que no me amas?- volvio a golpear la mesa

-Por que quiero ser libre, ¿crees que quiero estar toda mi vida siendo un ama de casa atada a un hombre?- Le apretaban mucho las cuerdas en sus muñecas

-Admito que al principio te queria pero me harto rapido de estar en el mismo lugar, necesito cambiar de aires constantemente, la vida que me propones no me atrae en lo mas minimo- el hombre frente a ella se sintio retado

-Siempre he querido vivir libre haciendo lo que se me plasca pero al estar contigo no sabia que estaba metiendome con un loco- le confeso

El se enfurecio ante el atrevimiento de aquella mujer y saco su revolver -Si no eres mia no seras de nadie- le apunto

-¿Por que haces esto? dejame ir! no me puedes obligar a estar contigo si no te amo- pero el hombre se nego a escuchar y disparo

 **no me puedes obligar a estar contigo si no te amo**

Un anuncio interrumpio la serie, el capitulo de hoy "el policia que se convirtio en fugitivo, una historia lamentable"

Jyushimatsu se quedo impactado ante aquello, en especial por que le habia tocado de cerca, las ultimas palabras de la chica " _no me puedes obligar a estar contigo si no te amo_ " tenian un gran significado ahora para el, por mucho que doliera no podia forzar a ichimatsu a estar a su lado cuando amaba a otra persona o sentia que iba a volverse tan loco como el personaje ficticio

Cerro sus ojos mientras las lagrimas salian y caian sobre su sopa

-Brother- llamo karamatsu, jyushimatsu los abrio rapidamente mirando a karamatsu enfrente de el, quien le ofria un cafe helado

-Gracias- susurro

El mayor se sento enfrente y termino de comer, el ambiente estaba muy incomodo y karamatsu no sabia que decir en aquella situacion sentia que cualquier cosa seria como una granada

-Karamatsu-niisan- dijo el chico mirando hacia abajo

-Si?- respondio

-Tengo que dejar ir a ichimatsu antes de que enloquesca de celos?- dijo sin levantar la cabeza aunque karamatsu podia ver como caian sin cesar sus lagrimas

Karamatsu no supo que decir ante aquello, miro a su hermano menor, estaba muy mal pero no tenia palabras de aliento por que, aunque fuera contradictorio, ya habia pasado por aquella situacion pero no iba a confesarle que el tambien estuvo enamorado de ichimatsu, debio cafe y despues solto:

-Creo que deberias hacer lo que creas mejor, brother-

Jyushimatsu entrecerro los ojos un poco - _quiero que sea feliz_ -

jyushimatsu queria la felicidad de ichimatsu por encima de la suya, se habia enamorado locamente en ese tiempo y nunca fue su intencion realmente quien se habia enamorado y confesado a el fue ichimatsu de primera, era ironico que el fuera el traicionado

-Fue mi culpa, niisan, me enamore sin control- dijo riendo, pero era una risa bastante triste

- _Jyushimatsu_ \- dijo karamatsu sorprendido

-Quiero ir a casa- ya se hacia de noche

* * *

Ichimatsu caminaba a casa, tenia una bolsa que habia pasado a comprar algo de comida, boto la bolsa en el basurero antes de entrar, no habia regresado a casa desde ayer y estaba en muy malas condiciones pero realmente no le importaba, estornudo, tenia que entrar, una noche mas y moria de hipotermia

Dejo un gato que tenia en sus manos en el suelo, realmente no podia meter gatos en casa a esas alturas de la noche, abrio puerta

- _Ichimatsu_ \- dijo todomatsu quien estaba enfrente de la puerta

Ichimatsu volteo y lo miro, con su mirada cansada -que?-

-Creo que deberias ir al cuarto de arriba- se referia donde dormian todos

ichimatsu de repente recordo - _Donde esta jyushimatsu?_ -

-Por eso deberias ir- dijo mirandolo un poco sorprendido

Ichimatsu fue rapidamente hasta donde le habia indicado todomatsu, dejando confundido a este, todomatsu no sabia mucho acerca de aquello pero debido a su experiencia con chicas se habia dado cuenta, hace no mucho, que ichimatsu y jyushimatsu salian como "algo mas"

ichimatsu abrio la puerta de la habitacion, jyushimatsu estaba sentado de espalda a la puerta, lo vio por unos minutos, queria abrazarlo pero no sabia si hacerlo algo le decia que no debia

Jyushimatsu volteo al escuchar como alguien abrio la puerta, era ichimatsu

Ambos se miraron por unos minutos hasta que jyushimatsu bajo la cabeza, trato no llorar, no en aquella situacion

-Jyushimatsu?- dijo ichimatsu pero hubo completo silencio por unos minutos, tenia el ramo de claveles tras su espalda, ichimatsu se maldijo, aquello le parecia ridiculo ahora que lo pensaba, no habia nisiquiera pensado en que iba a decirle cuando se los diera

-No quiero estar contigo- dijo jyushimatsu mirando hacia abajo sus ojos poco a poco se humedecian, en especial por que habia estado pensando ese momento por las ultimas dos horas, pensando en como iba a decirle a ichimatsu y sufrir lo menos posible

- _¿Que?-_ ichimatsu por un momento se corto

-No.. quiero- jyushimatsu ya no podia decirlo por segunda vez, su voz se quebraba pero ichimatsu habia escuchado perfectamente

 **No quiero que mis celos terminen mal, no quiero dejarte ir** dijo mentalmente jyushimatsu mientras lo miraba con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, ichimatsu solo estaba parado en la puerta con las pulilas contraidas mirandolo

- _Jyushimatsu_...-

Jyushimatus se rompio en llanto -hay alguien.. no podemos e-est..-

Ichimatsu lo entendio perfectamente, estaba diciendole que iba a quedarse con homura ¿no? era eso

 _Como evitar el sufriendo de dejar ir a la persona que amaba por mas tiempo? tenia que endurecer su corazon ante la situacion para no encolocer_

Ichimatsu nisiquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

- _lo entiendo_ \- dijo mirandolo -perdoname-

-Quiero que seas feliz- dijo mirandolo con los ojos acuosos, rojos llenos de lagrimas, mordia sus labios haciendose daño casi sangrando

-Lo sere- dijo

jyushimatsu cerro los ojos con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras

 _ **Entiendo**_

 _Ya no tenia nada que hacer ahi_

Salio del cuarto tirando los claveles que habia comprado para jyushimatsu, el ramo se deshizo en el suelo y los petalos cayeron en el mismo lugar

Karamatsu que estaba en el pasillo lo miro

-Brother donde vas?- dijo tomandole del hombro

-Dejame en paz- quito bruscamente la mano del mayor de su hombro, ichimatsu empezo a correr y karamatsu fue detras de el, no permitiria que hiciera una estupidez

Ichimatsu salio de la habitacion y corrio, corrio fuera de la casa, fuera de todo, muy lejos de ahi

 _¿No te lo dije? El ya esta con alguien mas, solo era cuestion de tiempo para que pasara, no lo dije? la gente solo te demuestra amor o lealtad al principio para apuñalarte por la espalda despues_

 **Callate**

 _Todos se burlan de ti y en especial tu mismo, ¿Por que esperas que todo sea perfecto? en este mundo, un mundo que nacio para ser imperfecto, no hay esperanza de amar y ser amado, tu no amas ni te aman, todo es un circulo de dolor, tu tracionas y te traicionan, ¿no es divertido ver como un incauto sabe lo que pasara y aun asi confia? solo por la esperanza de obtener un poco de falsa felicidad, patetico_

 **Dejame en paz**

 _Tenia razon, lo unico que puedes hacer es escapar de tus problemas, esconderlos debajo de una capa de falsa indiferencia pero siguen estando ahi ¿sabes? sabes que es lo peor, nunca terminara hasta que_

 **Hasta que?**

 _Hasta que acabes con tu propia existencia_

 _Corrio, sin ver atras, lo mas que pudo, era suficiente_


	12. Adios

-Ichimatsu, detente!- grito karamatsu corriendo lo mas rapido que podia para alcanzar a su hermano que corria hacia el camino por donde pasaba el tren

-Dejame en paz, cacamatsu- dijo pero no volteo a ver atras

Ya estaban llegando a las vias del tren, eran las 5pm y faltaban pocos minutos para que este pasara, karamatsu escucho el claxon del tren y empezo a sudar helado al ver que no podria alcanzar a ichimatsu

-Detente porfavor!- grito mientras trataba de seguir el paso

Ichimatsu no respondio y siguio corriendo para alcanzar un destino tragico

Karamatsu no tenia opcion, podia fallar y presenciar un hecho atroz o su jugada saldria bien, con el mayor impulso que pudo acumular salto abalanzandose hacia ichimatsu cuando lo tenia mas cerca

 _Y resulto_

Cayo encima del menor, ambos golpearon con fuerza el suelo, karamatsu lo tomo fuerte para que no pensara en levantarse aunque como habia caido se habia golpeado y no seria capaz de levantarse por su cuenta

El tren paso rapidamente frente a los ojos de ambos dejando un silvido sonoro mientras desaparecia otra vez en la neblina de aquella noche oscura

Ichimatsu empezo a sentir un poco de humedad en su espalda y unos sollozos tras eso

-Eres un idiota- escucho al mayor

ichimatsu se quedo en silencio con la mente en blanco mientras la adrenalina bajaba de su cuerpo, que diablos habia estado apunto de hacer? comtemplo sus manos llenas de tierra en el suelo, el impacto del piso lo habia dejado mal pero podia mover sus dedos, la sensacion de su piel con la tierra se sentia tan bien, estaba vivo

El tamaño de sus pulilas volvio a la normalidad y empezo a hacer pequeños circulos en la tierra mientras karamatsu lloraba

Pasaron almenos 20 minutos antes de que karamatsu dijera una palabra, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir ante aquella situacion, la mente de ichimatsu se habia nublado por completo, tambien sentia como su cuerpo empezaba a sentir el efecto de la caida brusca

-Ichimatsu, tenemos que hablar- Dijo levantandose, sabia que el menor no podria moverse solo en aquel estado

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo- respondio mientras se quedaba en el suelo con la cara en la grama decidio que se quedaria ahi aquella noche

-Deberias de leer esto- dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo

-No me interesa- dijo pensando que se referia a algun folleto de vivir mejor u algo optimista, aunque le agradecia en el fondo que no lo dejo hacer tal cosa

-Es algo sobre.. la persona con la que sales- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, recordo que habia leido la carta completa aquel dia en el hospital pensando que era dirigida hacia el pero no, era para ichimatsu y por aquella equivocacion se habia enterado de todo

Ichimatsu sintio un escalofrio y miro hacia karamatsu quien le ofrecia un sobre, trato de agarrarlo pero karamatsu se lo arrebato

-Nom my brother..- dijo, ya mas tranquilo y recobro su actitud normal -Tenemos que hablar de esto en otro lugar- dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

ichimatsu no tenia ganas de lo que fuera que karamatsu tenia planeado pero estaba harto de todo y no queria ir a casa ni quedarse ahi asi que por ahora aceptaria su invitacion

Llegaron a un cafe que karamatsu frecuentaba bastante, era un cafe donde se reunian poetas y artistas del mundo bajo, ichimatsu no estaba acostumbrado a ese ambiente pero se incorporo muy rapido, se sentaron en una de las mesas lejos de la multitud mientras una chica recitaba un poema, karamatsu pidio dos lattes cargados

-A que te refieres?- pregunto el de mirada cansada

Karamatsu saco de su bolsillo la carta y la deslizo hasta la mano de ichimatsu, quien la tomo sin ganas y la abrio

 _Llévame a la luna_  
 _déjame jugar entre las estrellas_  
 _déjame ver como es la primavera_  
 _en Júpiter y Marte_

 _Llena mi corazón con canciones_  
 _déjame cantar para siempre_  
 _tu eres todo lo que deseo_  
 _todo lo que admiro y adoro_

Termino de recitar la chica en el escenario y bajo, karamatsu dio unos aplausos y otra chica subio, al mismo tiempo que la mesera les servia el cafe

-Les gustaria algo mas?- pregunto mirando a karamatsu

-No, ponlo a mi cuenta- dijo devolviendole la carta (menu) con su tarjeta de credito

La chica se retiro e ichimatsu volteo a verle

-Entonces, brother? que piensas hacer- dijo soplando su cafe, ichimatsu arrugo la carta en su mano, ¿tenia opcion? si no estaba muerto, no pensaba volver a esa casa, no podria vivir asi, viendo a jyushimatsu todos los dias, durmiendo con su ex-novio, sabiendo que salia con alguien mas, era muy egoista cuando se trataba de jyushimatsu, y nadie podia culparlo, era su primer amor, aveces no sabia como actuar al respecto, sentia que seria un infierno vivir asi, tener tan cerca a jyushimatsu y a la vez muy lejos de como fueron alguna vez, no podria soportarlo al grado de que la muerte sonaba un camino mas atractivo para resolver su problema pero no podia tomar esa salida, realmente no, queria volver a ver la sonrisa de jyushimatsu al menos una vez aunque ya no sonriera para el

-Me ire- dijo mirando por la ventana, la lluvia empezaba a caer, casi como una tormenta, un relampago alumbro por unos segundos, como una metafora para lo que karamatsu sintio al oir aquello

-¿Te iras a otro pais?-

-Tengo que repetirlo?- dijo sin interes, se levanto sin haber tomado ni un poco de cafe -donde esta el telefono?-

-Al fondo a la izquierda- respondio sorprendido, ichimatsu siguio el camino al telefono con el papel en las manos, karamatsu se quedo ahi parado sin poder entender lo que acababa de presenciar

¿Realmente ichimatsu estaba pensando las cosas que decia? bueno, a decir verdad, el no sabia todo de la situacion asi que no podia juzgar pero le parecio extraño

-Tu tarjeta- le llamo la atencion una voz femenina, karamatsu se volteo, la chica le sonreia

-Ah, muchas gracias- dijo aceptandola y guardandola en su bolsillo

Ichimatsu volvio y miro sin interes a la mesa antes de sentarse de nuevo

-¿Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo, brother?-

Ichimatsu asintio con la cabeza -y que pasara con los demas?- pregunto con cierta preocupacion

La verdad esque a ichimatsu le daba igual si los demas se enteraban que se iria a Estados Unidos, todomatsu quiza se daria cuenta, choromatsu solo lo llamaria por telefono y osomatsu ignoraria aquello como si nunca hubiera existido o almenos eso era lo que el pensaba

 _Jyushimatsu_... era el la razon por la que se iba, nisiquiera queria pensar en aquello,

derrepente la mesera volvio a la mesa donde estaban karamatu e ichimatsu

-Oh, les busca un taxi afuera- dijo

Karamatsu e ichimatsu salieron a ver, era un auto que parecia bastante caro, un hombre uniformado salio del vehiculo y fue rapidamente al restaurante por que la lluvia estaba muy fuerte

-ehm, disculpe, ichimatsu matsuno se encuentra aqui?- pregunto el hombre, ichimatsu lo escucho

-Ah, soy yo- dijo haciendo que el tipo volteara a ver, un chico con el cabello despeinado, que se veia mal de salud, con ropa sucia y parecia haber caido en la tierra recientemente

-eh, Claro, vine por usted, nos vamos ya?- dijo el señor

-Si- dijo ichimatsu saliendo con el

-Espera brother- dijo tomandolo del brazo, ichimatsu suspiero, odiaba aquellos momentos emotivos -Nos volveremos a ver?- dijo preocupado

-No lo se, adios cacamatsu- dijo dandole un pequeño abrazo y entro al auto rapido

Aquello dejo bastante confundido y a la vez profundamente triste a karamatsu mientras lo veia partir en aquel vehiculo mientras la lluvia caia

* * *

Mas tarde esa media noche

- _Ichimatsu-niisan... donde estas?-_ se preguntaba mentalmente jyushimatsu dando vueltas en el futon, sus demas hermanos ya estaban dormidos, en esos momentos solia ir al lado de ichimatsu y dormir un poco con el antes de que amaneciera, miro por la ventana y se levanto para ir al techo

Recordo que algunas veces que ichimatsu no podia dormir siempre se quedaba en el techo sin decir nada amenos que el se le uniera lo que lograba hacer que dejara su estres

Abrazo sus piernas en el techo tratando de recordar aquellos momentos

- _perdoname_ -

Algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, no queria ser duro con el, mucho menos haber dicho lo que dijo pero al mismo tiempo queria que fuera muy feliz con la persona que se lo habia quitado.. que habia quitado su razon de ser feliz

De ahora en mas no sabia si podria seguir siendo el mismo o comportandose de la misma forma sin ichimatsu su corazon estaba muy roto, queria estar con el, abrazarlo y besarlo como antes, como su primer beso en el parque y ver las hermosas caras que podia mientras lo besaba, sus lagrimas empezaron a ser cada vez mas incontrolables hasta que termino llorando mientras solo la luz de la luna era testigo de su agonia

* * *

Hola!, gracias por seguir el fic hasta aqui, en cuando a la cancion del mendio, pensaba poner un poema formal que me parecio bien pero luego escuchaba fly me to the moon y me gusto mas aunque no sea un poema en si, si entendiste la referencia muy bien(?


	13. Dias oscuros

Habia pasado 2 semanas desde que jyushimatsu se habia autoimpuesto reclusión que estaba llegando a los extremos de no haber comido en 4 dias, no hablaba con nadie, ese comportamiento, ademas de asustar a sus hermanos, los hizo preocuparse de una manera en la que nunca se habian preocupado, no era para menos, aquellos sentimientos estaban sacando lo peor de jyushimatsu

Era la 1 pm, afuera el sol brillaba y el quinto de los sextillizos se quedaba en el futon sin moverse como negandole al dia su invitacion a vivir, no tenia ganas de nada, de hecho solo una cosa pasaba por su mente; desaparecer, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, de ese lugar que le negaba su mas profundo deseo, su razon de vivir, su felicidad, no queria ser fuerte, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, su corazon estaba hecho pedazos pero no lloraba, solo se quedaba inmovil envuelto en las sabanas como quien se niega a aceptar el peso de su propia realidad

Para no enfrentarse cara a cara con su sufrimiento, tenia el corazon debil para ello, decidio que iba a prolongar ese momento lo mas que pudiera, sentia que si salia y trataba de vivir normalmente se estaria haciendo daño, le dolia el corazon y esque ya no podia vivir normalmente sin el

Es comprensible que cuando un amor fracase simplemente te levantes con la cabeza en alto mirando las nuevas oportunidades que trae el mañana, ¿pero en este caso? No solo era un amor fallido, no, era su hermano, era algo que habia llevado consigo durante toda su vida, no solo era parte de su familia, de quien era o de su vida, si no que de si mismo mas que todo, sintio que el corazon se le salia del pecho, como podria seguir sin el? ¿En que momento habia pensado como no podria salir mal? En lo mucho que sufriria, al parecer ichimatsu ya le habia ahorrado el infierno de verse todos los dias y no poder abalanzarse sobre el y besarlo con la pasion que le exigia su pecho, pero el no lo sabia aun

Se comporta como un adolescente- dijo osomatsu poniendo las manos tras su cabeza

-Callate, ¿como puedes hablar asi despues de verlo en ese estado? no sabes lo que puede estar sintiendo-

-Me da mucho miedo, como una persona como el puede caer en ese estado- dijo todomatsu mirando al suelo

-Creo que deberias llevarle algo de comer- dijo karamatsu, todomatsu asintio con la cabeza

 _Debe ser duro que te rompan el corazon dos veces_ \- penso para sus adentros osomatsu

Todomatsu llevo una bandeja de fruta y sopa a la habitacion donde se encontraba jyushimatsu pero este no abrio nisiquiera se movio

Suspiro, el liquido salio de su nariz, estaba llorando aun, su cabeza recostada en la almohada, estornudo de nuevo y despues respiro mirando el suelo y como una lagrima salia de sus ojos y se deshacia en la tela de la almohada, cerro los ojos y los volvio a abrir con dificultad por que su vista estaba nublada y se pegaban por las lagrimas, tambien por que no deseaba ver algo que no fuera la vision que su cabeza le regalaba de su amado ichimatsu cuando cerraba los ojos he imaginaba estar a su lado como lo hacia dias antes, volvio a sollozar, no queria aceptar aquello..

- _Jyushimatsu_ \- escucho

-Ichimatsu-niisan?- dijo abriendo los ojos aunque estaba medio enfermo por pasar la noche en el techo, limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos

- _Por que lloras, mi angel?_ \- dijo la voz ichimatsu mientras le sonreia, estaba acostado junto a el

Ichimatsu entrelazo sus dedos entre los de jyushimatsu mientras le sonreia, jyushimatsu recordo las pocas veces que ichimatsu le confeso con verguenza

- _Eres mi angel_ \- era de las pocas cosas romanticas que le habia dicho en su relacion y atesoro aquellas palabras en su mente, siempre que estaba muy triste recordaba que ichimatsu le habia llamado asi

- _No te vayas_ \- dijo sintiendo un dolor en las manos, despues progresivamente lo sintio en su pecho y sus brazos y abrio los ojos, veia un poco nublado pero logro reconocer un rostro familiar

-Jyushimatsu-niisan! despierta niisan!- dijo todomatsu tomandolo de las mejillas y agitandolo un poco

-Dios mio, tienes una fiebre horrible- dijo tapandose la boca con las manos -jyushimatsu- dijo poniendole una toalla en la frente

-Estas muriendo de fiebre- dijo todomatsu abriendo un bote de medicina con la mano temblorosa al pensar en aquello

-Todomatsu- dijo

-S-si, te voy a dar medicina antes de darte la sopa, solo quedate quieto porfavor- dijo mirandolo, jyushimatsu al parecer tenia los ojos muy acuosos

-Tienes infeccion en los ojos? deja de llorar ya, solo hace que te enfermes mas de lo que estas- dijo poniendo la medicina en una cuchara -di aaah-

Jyushimatsu no tenia fuerzas de nada, solo abrio la boca y tomo la medicina, despues todomatsu empezo a darle sopa, la fiebre estaba tan fuerte que contagio un poco a todomatsu de aquella pesadez

-Jyushimatsu-niisan- llamo todomatsu mientras veia con pena a su hermano -Si necesitas hablar de algo estoy aqui- dijo, claro que a estas alturas ya se habia enterado de lo que paso entre ichimatsu y jyushimatsu pero no sabia si era prudente decir ciertas cosas sobre el tema asi que esperaria que jyushimatsu dijera algo pero no escucho respuesta de el

-Esta medicina te bajara un poco la fiebre y se te quitaran las alucinaciones- dijo mirandolo tristemente y lo abrazo

Jyushimatsu, extrañamente, no correspondio y solo miro hacia la puerta de la habitacion

-jyushimatsu-niisan, me da mucho miedo verte asi- dijo apretandolo -no quiero..- todomatsu derramo una lagrima, recordo cuando jyushimatsu solia llorar de niño, por la oscuridad o alguna caida, ambos solian ser los mas llorones, todomatsu lloraba por escuchar los llantos de jyushimatsu y se abrazaban pero en esa situacion, fue muy diferente, la infancia sin duda era un paraiso por que en ese momento el llanto de ambos era bastante mas amargo

¿Por que no todo podia ser como en ese entonces? ¿por que tenia que ver a su hermano en aquella situacion? Por que parecia que jyushimatsu tenia un corazon muy grande y solo habia dado amor a personas que destruyeron sus sentimientos, pisotearon el amor que habia ofrecido pero la vida era asi, realmente era parte de lo que el mismo queria, jyushimatsu queria la felicidad de su amor aunque tuviera que pasar sobre la suya, eso era muy cruel e injusto, como la vida misma, por donde la toques te espina y muchas de las espinas se habian clavado en el corazon de jyushimatsu

-No te preocupes por mi, todomatsu- dijo tomandolo de los hombros y apartandolo -gracias- dijo volviendose a acostar en el futon y poniendose la sabana encima

-J-jyushimatsu- llamo, ingeniamente, tal vez en el fondo de su mente habia pensado que al verlo llorar, quiza saldria de su circulo depresivo y se daria cuenta de que se estaba haciendo mal pero era mas complicado que eso, sin embargo todomatsu entendio por la mirada que le dio, que no debeia ser molestado

Todomatsu se levanto con el plato medio lleno, cerro la puerta tras de si y se seco los ojos un poco humedos, karamatsu pasaba por ahi

-Jyushimatsu esta bien?- a lo todomatsu cayo

-Deberia decirle lo de ichimatsu?- hizo otra pregunta al menor, a lo que todomatsu nego con la cabeza

- _Aun no_ -


	14. Angel caido

-Empezo a llover- dijo el chico castaño abriendo un paraguas sobre ichimatsu, este no dijo nada y solo siguio viendo al frente

-Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido conmigo, no quisiera estar en este lugar con otra persona- sonrio kyosuke

Ichimatsu hizo una sonrisa fingida y asintio con la cabeza, primero por que sentia un dolor por dentro y segundo por que nunca habia estado en un cementerio antes

-El.. era mi padre- dijo voltando a ver a la lapida - O era como un padre para mi, lamento mucho su perdida y tambien que nisiquiera su propio hijo haya venido para verlo- dijo cerrando los ojos, estaba tratando de no llorar

-El dio mucho por mi y mi hermano, fue el mejor padre que jamas hubiera tenido-

Ichimatsu volteo a verlo y sonrio un poco eso le dio muchos animos a kyosuke y sonrio le devuelta

-Realmente me alegro de haberte conocido- dijo el chico mirandolo con cariño, ichimatsu asintio, estaba tratando de dar lo mejor de si para no arruinar su pasaje de ida de ahi aunque tampoco queria ser cruel con kyosuke no podia corresponderlo por que estaba loco por alguien mas y el lo sabia

-Mi padre.. queria que vinieramos a Japon por que nacio aqui y sentia que.. bueno- dijo dando una pausa y mirando la grama y el bloque de cemento -ahora no tengo nada que hacer aqui-

-Ichimatsu.. puedes trabajar para mi mientras aclaras tus sentimientos- le repitio - y vivir conmigo, yo pagare todo lo que necesites y tendras un buen puesto y salario- todo lo que podia desear una persona pero ichimatsu se sentia miserable e inmensamente infeliz pero trataba de hacer un esfuerzo

-Si, ire contigo- dijo apartando la vista de la lapida, escuchar aquellas palabras, aunque las dijera con voz amarga, alegraron mucho a kyousuke -Solo necesito estar solo unos minutos- pidio

-Claro, creo que yo tambien, debo arreglar las cosas de la morgue- dijo

Se metio una mano en el bolsillo y se fue en otra direccion a caminar por el gran cementerio, era tan grande que una persona podia facilmente perderse, a ichimatsu le llamo en especial la atencion la campana que estaba en una torre, estaba sonando que indicaba el medio dia, queria verlo todo desde la punta de la torre ya que seguramente no volveria a su hogar y ese era el punto mas alto que tenia para ver su ciudad en ese momento, no queria desaprovechar ver por ultima vez un atardecer en su hogar, subio hasta arriba, donde estaba la campana

Habia un poco de polvo en aquella cabina pero el paisaje era hipnotizador, los colores calidos se mezclaban en el cielo llenando los edificios de sus tonos naranjas, amarillos y marrones

Volteo al suelo y saco, de su bolsillo, un dije, que traia muchos recuerdos a su mente, lo apreto en su puño, era un regalo que habia recibido de jyushimatsu una tarde acostados en el parque viendo nubes y buscando formas en ellas, fue el dia que se prometieron amor eterno... y aquel dije era la prueba de aquella promesa

-Ichimatsu niisan, hise algo para ti- recordo las palabras del menor claramente en sus recuerdos, habia guardado ese momento para siempre en su memoria

-Jyushimatsu- susurro casi sollozante, lo miro mientras caia una lagrima en el, tenia un "114", el 114 que jyushimatsu habia dibujado en la dije ¿Por que jyushimatsu le habia jurado amarlo para siempre pero no estaba ahi para sacarlo de aquel infierno que sentia en su corazon? sentia que, sin tan solo lo viera cruzar por aquellas puertas, perdonaria todo por que lo amaba tanto

Pero estaba conciente de que eso no pasaria, seguramente ahora estaria... sintio un dolor en el corazon al pensarlo

-No.. quiero recordar esto- dijo manteniendo el dije en el aire, listo para dejarlo caer y asi romper aquel juramento de amor que habia pactado con jyushimatsu, sentia que el corazon se salia del pecho si volvia a imaginar algo asi, no pudo hacerlo la primera vez que jyushimatsu la conocio y mucho menos ahora, nunca podria aceptar que estuviera con alguien que no fuera el, tampoco podia ensuciarse las manos, jyushimatsu no le perdonaria asi que no habia salida, tenia que olvidar

Con la mano temblorosa libero la cinta que sostenia el dije de entre sus dedos dejandolo caer por la torre cuan larga era

Y cayo, y cayo

Ichimatsu cerro los ojos fuertemente, se estaba arrepintiendo no queria pensar mas en aquello, queria dejar de sufrir, queria salir de ese lugar, el recuerdo de jyushimatsu era como una cruz en su corazon y una carga sentimental demasiado grandeque tenia que arrancar de raiz

Pero no escucho el objeto hacer ruido contra el piso, estaba a una altura bastante grande pero aun asi, no habia nadie mas aquel dia asi que debio escuchar como caia, miro al suelo reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba

Se sorprendio al ver a un hombre que pasaba por ahi justo cuando habia tirado el objeto, el hombre vio hacia arriba y se encontraron sus miradas, ichimatsu interamente se alivio muchisimo pero seguramente penso que se abria golpeado con el objeto, hace unos minutos atras queria deshacerse de el pero ahora estaba ansioso por recuperar su preciado dije, lo queria de vuelta, estaba aliviado al saber que no le paso nada , bajo de la torre para encontrarse con el señor que por suerte, no habia ido a ningun lugar y estaba solo parado ahi

El hombre de traje, bastante mayor, tenia el collar en sus manos -Este collar es tuyo, muchacho?- dijo a ichimatsu que salia de la torre donde estaba la campana

-ah, si, se me cayo...- dijo esperando obtenerlo de vuelta lo mas antes posible, el hombre se llevo una mano a la cabeza en señal de que el objeto le habia lastimado la cabeza al caer y lo saco del bolsillo, los ojos de ichimatsu brillaron al ver a su tesoro intacto, lo tomo y se lo llevo cerca del corazon

-Tienes que tener mas cuidado, muchacho- dijo entregandoselo a lo que ichimatsu sonrio y agradecio -Bueno, es hora de cerrar la torre de la campana y yo ya me ire- dijo dandole la espalda, ichimatsu hizo lo mismo, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando escucho la voz del señor dirigiendose a el

-Por cierto, ese dije que tienes ahi- hizo una pausa -De donde lo sacaste, muchacho?- dijo sin voltear

Ichimatsu se paro, a que venia esa pregunta?

-Fue un regalo- dijo simplemente

-Si.. debes cuidarlo mucho- dijo el hombre sacando el suyo de su camisa, que traia en el cuello -No pense que hubiera otro igual- ichimatsu se volteo y vio uno casi igual al que jyushimatsu le habia dado, ese hombre tenia uno igual

El señor de avanzada edad sonrio al ver el rostro sorprendido de ichimatsu -Que coincidencia... asi que es verdad lo que dijo- murmuro el señor

-De que habla?- pregunto ichimatsu confundido pero ya interesado

El hombre se sento en el banco mientras contemplaba un jarron de rosas que habian dejado en una lapida -Es una larga historia- suspiro -pero debes estar interesado en el origen de la piedra que llevas entre tus manos-

Ichimatsu escucho cada palabra que el hombre decia

-Mi esposa.. descansa en este cementerio ya hace 20 años- dijo con voz melancolica -En su juventud le gustaba mucho caminar por la playa y colleccionar piedras marinas, cada tarde salia en busca de mas y mas para adornar nuestra casa, era una muchacha joven- dijo cerrando los ojos

-Ella, fue mordida por mantarraya encallada en la playa mientras hacia esto- dijo -el ataque fue fatal y no se pudo hacer nada, pero, el que tienes en tus manos, es uno de los collares que ella entrego a una joyeria ya que era una de las piedras que encontro con mas valor que tenia- hizo una pausa para recordar

Ichimatsu se quedo helado ante aquello, las pequeñas cosas podian tener un gran significado detras

-Me alegra que el destino me haya puesto aqui para evitar que el bello recuerdo que mi esposa dejo se quebrara- dijo -Tal vez ella me hablo desde el cielo o eso pense cuando lo vi caer- Se paro, habia terminado con su historia, claramente no se iria sin hacerle saber a ichimatsu el gran significado de lo que poseia entre sus manos

-Mas que un valor material... ese collar tiene un gran valor sentimental- reitero - La persona que te lo regalo y mi esposa tienen los mismos gustos, eso significa que es una maravillosa persona, mi esposa era un angel caido del cielo a este mundo y ya regreso a donde pertenece, puedo verificar que, por sus gustos, tu tambien tienes un angel caido-

Ichimatsu vio al suelo al escuchar esas palabras

SI lo tenia...

Asintio y se alejo lentamente del lugar, guardando en su memoria por siempre aquella historia

* * *

Nota de autor: siento que me pase esta vez con la historia lmao, bueno, este fic ya casi acabara y solo decir que gracias por los reviews a quienes los dejan, enserio, en fin, nos vemos hasta la proxcima actualizacion 


	15. Una luz en la carretera

Se desperto antes que todos, eran las 3 de la mañana, en pleno silencio, un sonido le habia perturbado el sueño y vio el lugar de jyushimatsu vacio, en los futones, seguramente estaria en el techo, derrepente sono un celular en la habitacion pero nadie se desperto, era el celular de karamatsu que estaba en la repisa, todomatsu tomo el celular y lo llevo al baño, sabia que se arriesgaba a que se enterara de que lo habia tomado pero eso no era realmente importante

Lo encendio y fue a la seccion de mensajes, deslizo el dedo hasta la pestaña de los mensajes que tenia con ichimatsu viendo que habia acababa de recibir uno de este

-Deja de mandarme mensajes, cacamatsu, ya te dije que me ire para siempre, estoy saliendo al aeropuerto ahora mismo.. asi que adios- todomatsu se tapo la boca y volvio a dejar el celular en su lugar y volvio a acostarse en el futon

No podia consiliar el sueño ante lo que habia leido ¿ichimatsu enserio pensaba en irse?, karamatsu le habia dicho todo lo que paso acerca de que ichimatsu se iria, a el y a choromatsu, osomatsu aun no sabia nada, todomatsu se movia en su lugar en la cama, ¿como habia llegado a pasar todo aquello? cerro los ojos para intentar dormir pero no podia, apreto los dientes y se levanto de nuevo

Solo habia una cosa que podia hacer

Se desvistio y puso una ropa mas casual, un par de jeans y una camisa, iba a salir a correr pero antes tenia algo que hacer

Subio hasta el techo y como lo habia previsto, ahi estaba jyushimatsu sentado con una mirada melancolica y triste, todomatsu suspiro e hizo un ruido para hacer notar su presencia, chasqueo los dedos haciendo que jyushimatsu volteara a verlo, jyushimatsu lo miro sin decir nada

-¿Que haces aqui? ¿No deberias estar durmiendo? vas a enfermarte de nuevo-

-No podia dormir- respondio el quinto recobrando la postura anterior

-oi.. jyushimatsu-niisan, que tal si vamos a correr?- dijo estirandose

Todomatsu al no obtener respuesta fue a donde estaba su hermano y lo tomo del brazo, este no se resistio pero tampoco tenia emocion en ir, era realmente extraño verlo en aquel estado, mas bien era bastante triste

-Todomatsu- llamo jyushimatsu mirandolo

-Jyushimatsu-niisan, tienes que cambiarte antes de salir, vamos por tu sudadera- dijo llevandolo abajo, todomatsu se decidio que de hoy en adelante haria todo para verlo mejor

-Correr te ayudara- dijo sonriendo

Jyushimatsu asintio haciendo lo que le dijo y se preparo para salir, todomatsu tomo las llaves con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de sus otros hermanos

Y ambos saliron en la neblina de la madrugada a correr por la calle, apesar de como lo habia visto todomatsu ultimamente, jyushimatsu siguio el ritmo de la caminata sin cansarse, seguramente dos semanas de solamente estar en casa no le habian afectado tanto en su condicion fisica, todomatsu, en cambio, habia tenido que seguir meses una estricta rutina para acostumbrarse

-wow.. eres increible, jyushimatsu-niisan, la caminata se siente bastante fresca, no?- dijo todomatsu tratando de alegrar el ambiente aunque jyushimatsu solo asintio

-Jyushimatsu-niisan, cuando salga el sol, quieres ir a tomar algo?-

-No lo se- respondio corriendo junto a el

Todomatsu estaba empezando a hartarse de esa actitud, estaba dando lo mejor de si y jyushimatsu no respondia, habian pasado mas de 20 años juntos y que derrepente tuviera esa actitud le molestaba cuando lo recordaba de manera muy diferente, ¿iba a tener a ese jyushimatsu por el resto de su vida?

-Oye, jyushimatsu, necesito decirte algo- dijo todomatsu mirandolo mientras se detenia lentamente

jyushimatsu tambien se detuvo sin interes, miro a su hermano menor -Podemos sentarnos?- llamo todomatsu tomandolo de la mano llevandolo a un banco cerca del lago

Al llegar totty tomo un poco de agua y saco una toallita para limpiarse la frente, jyushimatsu casi no habia sudado apesar de haber corrido mucho ya y solo miraba al horizonte

-Jyushimatsu-niisan, dime algo...- dijo todomatsu poniendo voz seria

Jyushimatsu asintio en señal de que estaba escuchando sus palabras

-Bien... ¿Que tanto amas a ichimatsu-niisan?- pregunto sin tapujos y muy de golpe

Jyushimatsu se desconcerto mucho con aquella interrogante y cambio su expresion ¿como sabia todomatsu aquello? ¿como iba a reaccionar si su hermano menor le hacia una pregunta asi?

-Y-yo..- dijo pensando en como responder aquella pregunta ya que totty no fue nada especifico y al mismo tiempo fue muy preciso

-Solo dime, ¿que tanto?- volvio a preguntar

-Mucho- respondio vagamente jyushimatsu que no sabia si queria hablar sobre el tema pero sin dudas estaba sorprendido de que todomatsu le preguntara eso

-Que darias por el?- le cuestiono

-La vida- respondio sin pensarlo

Aquello habia sorprendido hasta jyushimatsu quien respondio sin pensarlo 2 veces, simplemente salio de su boca

-Entonces por que no vas por el?- pregunto

-Y-yo... no puedo, el tiene a alguien mas- dijo mirando al suelo

-Y que? ¿Por que eres ingenuo?- rio todomatsu, jyushimatsu no entendio aquello y lo miro -No puedes ser egoista por una vez?, Si lo amas como dices, no puedes luchar por el aunque sea una vez mas?- dijo mirandolo ahora seriamente

-No quiero estar con el cuando no soy correspondido- dijo derramando unas lagrimas, ya no le importaba si todomatsu lo sabia o no o como se habia enterado, estaba muy herido

-Mirame jyushimatsu-niisan- dijo acercandose a el -Aveces tenemos que pensar en nuestra felicidad y luchar por ella, si no luchas por ser feliz nadie lo hara por ti y si te das por vencido aqui nunca sabras que pudo haber pasado quiza ichimatsu-niisan cambiara de opinion tan siquiera si le buscaras-

Jyushimatsu lo vio, todomatsu tenia una expresion pura de determinacion en su rostro

-Mira- dijo sacando el celular, mostrandole el mensaje que ichimatsu le habia enviado a karamatsu esa misma madrugada -Sabes lo que signidica, ¿no?-

Jyushimatsu lo tomo y lo leyo, no sabia si eso le habia dado animos o mas desanimos

-Puedes ir a intentarlo o simplemente dejarlo pasar, no tengo nada mas que decir- dijo todomatsu levantandose y miro por unos minutos al paisaje frente a el, la noche ya empezaba a desaparecer pero aun permanecian los colores opacos en el cielo con unas pocas estrellas

Todomatsu cerro los ojos esperando que el discurso que habia dado hace unos momentos ayudara de algo en cambiar la mentalidad de jyushimatsu y se diera una oportunidad asi mismo de cambiar su destino, ya que, eso estaba en sus manos

Jyushimatsu se levanto y le dio el celular de regreso, acto seguido tomo direccion de regreso a su casa, todomatsu lo vio por unos minutos y fruncio el ceño

-PERO QUE DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO?- le grito en plena calle -POR ESE CAMINO NO ESTA EL AEROPUERTO- Dijo entrado en colera

-Lo se- dijo siguiendo su camino

-ENTONCES?- volvio a gritarle

-Si ichimatsu-niisan es feliz, yo tambien lo sere- dijo mirando al cielo

-AAH, ERES UN IDIOTA- grito todomatsu corriendo en una direccion opuesta y llorando

-Todomatsu, donde vas?- pregunto mirandolo correr

-Lejos de ustedes, dos hermanos incestuosos- dijo corriendo mas lejos

Jyushimatsu se sonrojo al escuchar esto y vio a todomatsu alejarse aun mas, asi que suspiro y tuvo que ir tras de el para llevarlo de nuevo a casa con el

-Oye, todomatsu, sabes que puedo correr mucho mas, asi que no importa cuanto corras- dijo jyushimatsu sonriendo

-Dejame en paz no quiero hablar con nadie- dijo todomatsu

Despues de una hora de correr sin rumbo todomatsu empezo a cansarse

-Oye, todomatsu, aun tienes fuerzas?- pregunto jyushimatsu que parecia aun aguantar otra hora, todomatsu estaba cansado pero su decepcion le podia mas para seguir corriendo a un lugar donde no conociera a nadie y pudiera cambiarse el nombre

-Agh, si- dijo con algo de cansancio, noto que andaban por un camino en una pendiente, en una calle de madrugada y un claxon sono muy cerca de ellos, al escuchar esto todomatsu se paro -Q-que fue eso- dijo todomatsu viendo a todos lados

-Es un camion- dijo jyushimatsu

-Espera- llamo todomatsu mientras venia a jyushimatsu metros lejos acercandose entre la niebla, despues se junto a la pared de tierra que estaba -A donde estamos?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor -Ya no reconosco este lugar-

-Yo tampoco, pero fue divertido!- dijo jyushimatsu sonriendo, con su sonrisa de antes lo que alegro mucho a todomatsu

Se pararon en un lugar para dejar que el caminon pasara por la calle libre pero no paso exactamente eso, el caminon iba bajando la velocidad a medida que se acercaba a donde ellos estaban parados

-Oye, jyushimatsu-niisan, no te parece que se va a detener?- dijo todomatsu mirando a jyushimatsu, quien se quedo pensativo

-JYUSHIMATSU-NIISAN, REGRESA- Dijo chasqueando los dedos para que jyushimatsu dejara de pensar y tener esa mirada suya que aveces solia poner

El camion se paro frente a ellos y los ilumino en la noche lo que asusto mucho a todomatsu, abrazo a jyushimatsu -Nos van a secuestrar!- grito llorando, jyushimatsu solo vio una figura que se bajaba y empalidecio

Un hombre bastante alto se bajo con unos lentes y se los quito, despues los vio a ambos de reojos -Que tenemos aqui, pagarian bien por ustedes en el mercado negro- dijo a esto todomatsu grito muy fuerte

El hombre saco un bate, lo que alegro a jyushimatsu y sonrio poniendolo en sus brazos -Porque te alegras? nos van a secuestrar!-Dijo todomatsu colerico

-Tiene un bate- dijo jyushimatsu que volvia a ser el mismo de antes pero en la situacion menos indicada

El hombre sonrio -Que hacen por aqui a estas horas de la noche?- dijo cruzandose de brazos

-Ese es un bate de baseball?- pregunto jyushimatsu

-No es momento para esas preguntas!- le grito todomatsu abrazandolo

-Ha, eso es broma, no los secuestrare, aunque valen mucho dinero por ser gemelos- dijo riendose -Pues que hacen aqui?- volvio a preguntar

Todomatsu solo lo vio aterrorizado y jyushimatsu respondio -Solo nos perdimos mientras corriamos-

-Perdidos, eh?, solia perderme con mi hermano tambien cuando eramos chicos- dijo el hombre haciando memoria de sus propios recuerdos

-Ah, si pero nosotros tenemos mas de 20 años- dijo todomatsu

El hombre rio mas al escuchar esto -Entonces es un problema mas grade, fugitivos- les apodo de cariño -Porque no se suben a mi camion y los llevo a casa- propuso, todomatsu nego repetidamente con la cabeza pero jyushimatsu acepto sin decirlo dos veces

-Entonces subanse atras- dijo el hombre montandose en el camion de regreso -Pasare por toda la ciudad y bajense cuando hayan llegado a su destino- explico

Jyushimatsu asintio y se subio en el compartimiento de atras mientras todomatsu lo vio indignado

-Que? deverdad te vas a subir?- jyushimatsu asintio con una sonrisa

Jyushimatsu no respondo a esto cuando ya estaba arriba del camion y vio a todomatsu, todomatsu suspiro que era eso o quedarse y quiza perderse mas en el lugar que estaba, se quejo mientras era ayudado por jyushimatsu a subir


	16. Dia de campo

-Jyushimatsu-niisan, no creo que esto haya sido una buena idea- dijo aun con nerviosismo todomatsu que volteo a ver a jyushimatsu quien estaba acostado con una rama de trigo en la boca viendo el techo del caminon

-C-como puedes estar tan tranquilo- dijo abrazando sus piernas -Podria estar llevandonos a un lugar extraño, sabes?-

Jyushimatsu simplemente sonrio mientras todomatsu seguia retandolo, el camion paso por un tumulo lo que hiso saltar a todomatsu de su asiento y jyushimatsu lo detuvo con un brazo para que no se golpeara la cara contra el suelo pero noto que jyushimatsu no se habia movido de su posicion

-No entiendo.. ya habias viajado en camion?- pregunto intrigado mientras recuperaba la postura

-Si.. una vez, por eso se que se tiene que ir acostado, por los baches- dijo palmando la paja de al lado para que todomatsu se acostara con el, todomatsu hizo esto mientras seguia preguntando

-Entonces.. Si has viajado antes asi?-

Jyushimatsu asintio mientras su sonrisa se iba lentamente al tener recuerdos -hace meses cuando fuimos a pescar-

 _Recordaba ese dia como si hubiera sido ayer_

Karamatsu se habia quedado en casa con un resfriado, todomatsu se habia quedado con el por que no tenia ganas de ir al lago y choromatsu tenia que ir a un concierto, asi que solo jyushi, osomatsu y ichimatsu habian ido a pescar ese verano

-Donde diablos estamos?- se quejo ichimatsu que iba mas atras que sus otros dos hermanos por que era el que estaba en condicion fisica desfavorable y no tenia la costumbre de caminar mucho, jyushimatsu tenia una caña de pescar en las manos y cargaba su bolsa y la de osomatsu

-Quieres que te lleve en mi espalda, niisan?- pregunto sonriendo, ichimatsu se nego sonrojado, caminaban por un rio buscando un lugar favorable donde sentarse para empezar con su actividad pero sin darse cuenta ya habian recorrido bastante y se habian alejado del pueblo

Osomatsu miro a ambos que estaban cuestionando su liderazgo -Oigan, aqui es el mejor lugar para pescar- dijo sentandose en un risco

ichimatsu vio sin interes y jyuhsimatsu sonreia pero ninguno de los dos se acerco al lugar -Se ve peligroso, niisan- menciono jyushimatsu

-No lo es, es un buen lugar, traeme una cerveza, jyushimatsu- dijo mientras lanzaba su caña al rio, jyushimatsu saco una de la bolsa de osomatsu y se acerco con cuidado de no caerse

-A-aqui tienes, niisan- dijo jalando el brazo para darsela con cuidado de no acercarse mucho, osomatsu fruncio el ceño ya que eso dejaba ver que cuestionaba su lidezargo como el hermano mayor

-Que pasa? es totalmente segu- dijo osomatsu palmando la mano en la piedra que inmediatamente se solto haciando que osomatsu cayera al agua que tenia una corriente turbulenta

-NII-SAN- Dijo jyushimatsu abriendo los ojos pero el tambien estuvo a punto de caer si no hubiera sido por que ichimatsu lo jalo

-Oi no metas a jyushimatsu a tus idioteces- le grito mientras veia como luchaba por salir a la superficie y la corriente se lo llevaba

-QUE!? NO ME VAN A AYUDAR!?- Dijo mientras se aferraba a una roca

-No me metere ahi- dijo ichimatsu tambien paro a jyushimatsu de que lo hiciera y lo vio a los ojos -Tranquilo, este rio no va a ninguna cascada, estara bien-

-Que deberiamos hacer niisan?- dijo jyushimatsu

-Tirame la cerveza- dijo osomatsu, a lo que jyushimatsu la lanzo en el rio, ambos se rieron

-Pero enserio, no trates de hacer nada o caeras tu tambien, mejor vayan por ayuda- dijo sosteniendose

-Es lo unico que podemos hacer niisan- dijo mirando a ichimatsu quien estaba viendo la escena

-Bueno muevanse no quiero morir aqui- dijo tratando de sostenerse de la piedra

-Realmente no quiero ir.. merece estar asi- penso mentalmente ichimatsu y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos mirando a jyushimatsu

-mmh vamos?- pregunto, ichimatsu asintio pero para esto debian entrar en el bosque para tratar de buscar algun lugar con gente lo mas rapido posible

-AGUANTA NIISAN VOLVEREMOS CON AYUDA- Dijo jyushimatsu yendose con ichimatsu

- _Si volveremos_ \- dijo ichimatsu en un tono de voz que debe a entender todo lo contrario

Caminaron hasta meterse en el bosque espeso y descubrieron que era mas pantano que bosque, caminaron un rato pero todo era arboles, con cuidado de no caerse por que en cualquier lugar podia ser suelo falso, estaba lleno de agua pero era la unica forma de salir mas rapido

-Jyushimatsu, tienes un mapa?- pregunto deteniendose -si seguimos asi daremos vueltas todo el dia-

Jyushimatsu busco en la bolsa de osomatsu el cual llevaba cervezas, carnada y una revista xxx

-Ese idiota... para que traeria una revista de esas?- dijo ichimatsu con asco en su voz, jyushimatsu no traia nada mas que su caña de pescar e ichimatsu llevaba comida de gatos y spry para mosquitos

-Supongo que debemos seguir caminando- se quejo tomando a jyushimatsu del brazo y siguieron asi un rato mas teniendo cuidado de no pisar tierra falsa pero cada vez se sentia mas como un deja vu lo que desespero a ichimatsu

-No hemos pasado ese arbol ya?- dijo mirando irritado

-Creo que si niisan, espera voy a hacer una marca en el- dijo corriendo pero cuando iba a llegar se hundio en la tierra, ichimatsu vio horrorizado como en un parpadeo se lo trago el pantano

-JYUSHIMATSU- grito yendo por su ayuda, camino con cuidado alrededor del hoyo que se habia abierto cuando camino sobre el se veia que habia caido muy profundo lo que aterro a ichimatsu

Despues de unos minutos de panico unas burbujas saliron por el pequeño hoyo lo que demostraba que donde quiera que estuviera jyushimatsu estaba perdiendo el oxigeno y no podia salir por si solo, ichimatsu se estaba desesperando, no tenia linterna por que el hoyo era tan oscuro que nisiquiera con la luz de arriba se podia ver algo hacia abajo, todo era agua completamente negra y olia terrible

Osomatsu era un idiota pero sabia como sobrevivir ante situaciones de alto riesgo pero jyushimatsu no, esto hizo a ichimatsu entrar en panico y desesperarse, que iba a hacer? penso en entrar pero probablemente estaria tan oscuro que no podria ver nada ni encontrarlo

Empezo a rasgar la superficie para hacer el hoyo mas grande para ver si podia alcanzar a ver algo adentro pero su mano se detuvo al sentir unas ventosas que tocaban el agujero desde abajo, volteo completamente palido y vio que el largo tentaculo que llegaba a la superficie se escondio de inmediato, ichimatsu retrocedio al ver aquello, fue un tentaculo negro con ventosas gigantes? mas burbujas empezaron a salir del agua lo que dio mas panico a ichimatsu

Que deberia hacer? ir por jyushi aunque no supiera como lo encontraria o que? no tenia opcion, no perderia a jyushimatsu asi, no ahi, se decidio a entrar en aquellas aguas putrefactas por su amor

Respiro hondo y se sumergio en ese pantano para ir a buscar a jyushimatsu

Como lo habia previsto anteriormente, no se veia nada, todo era completamente negro, trato de diferenciar entre los tonos de negro pero no podia ver nada, siguio nadando mas abajo mientras el agujero se venia como un pequeño punto azul arriba se fue alejando un poco mas y mas

Ya habia descendido considerablemente pero nada, se empezo a marear y a desesperar por no encontrar nada, a ese punto jyushimatsu quiza ya debio de haberse quedado sin aire y el se estaba quedando sin nada, queria respirar pero aun no encontraba a jyushimatsu estaba tratando de buscar con su tacto tocando cosas pero su piel solo sentia viscosidades y uno que otro animal cuya forma no podia ni imaginar, siguio buscando con sus manos, ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza y estaba mas alarmado que nunca, no se iria, no sin jyushi

Cerro los ojos fuertemente, _por que no estuvo lo suficientemente atento?_ no merecia ser llamado hermano mayor si lo descuido de tal forma, se maldecia mientras intentaba no llorar en esa situacion igual nadie se daria cuenta de si los dos morian ahi, tal vez si se iba a morir ahi tan lejos de casa y sin que nadie sepa como paso, ni osomatsu lo sabria pero almenos, con jyushimatsu...

Su mano empezaba torpemente a perder sensibilidad como su cuerpo empezaba a ahogarse por la falta de oxigeno, busco un poco mas entre los corales y estaba apunto de darse por vencido pero sus manos hicieron tacto con algo muy similar a su forma humana

Con otros dedos humanos, entrelazo sus dedos con los de aquella mano y penso de mediato que era jyushi, solo que la mano no le correspondio al agarre, simplemente la mano de ichimatsu se aferro a la de jyushi pero la de el estaba suelta como si no pudiera mover los dedos

- _Jyushimatsu, eres tu? estoy aqui, salgamos de aqui_ \- penso en su mente mientras jalaba a jyushimatsu pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atascado intento hacerlo salir con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pero no podia, una fuerza mayor lo jalaba hacia abajo.. era esa la razon por la que no pudo salir antes

Jyushiamtsu... hablame, mueve tu mano- dijo mentalmente pero sus dedos no se movian ichimatsu se aferro a el como sea y empezo a jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas, saco todo lo que tenia para liberarlo de ese agarre, sintio otra vez desesperacion al no poder lograrlo, el tacto con la piel de jyushi, almenos, lo calmaba aunque estuvieran en esa situacion

Jyushimatsu.. saldremos de aqui, prometimos estar juntos siempre, no puede acabarse aqui, no asi..- ciertamente era una manera horrible de terminar

Jyushimatsu, con la casi nula fuerza de su cuerpo movio un dedo, quiza en señal de que de alguna forma habia escuchado a ichimatsu, quiza como un "Si", lo que le dio fuerza a ichimatsu para seguir empujando hasta que sintio el cuerpo de jyushimatsu mas liviano de un momento a otro, sintio que era mas facil sacarlo, la cosa que lo tenia apresado, lo habia liberado

Ichimatsu rapidamente busco el agujero por donde habia entrado con jyushi a cuestas, ya con bastante dificultad llego hasta el, la primera respiracion al salir fue de las sensaciones mas refrescantes que alguien podria experimentar, saco a jyushimatsu primero y lo puso en tierra despues de salir, su camisa estaba empapada junto con toda su demas ropa

Noto algo raro en su pierna, tenia manchas negras y su pierna estaba como si algo lo hubiera apretado con tanta intensidad que dejo la marcha de opresion tan profundamente que se veia como una caja de jugo que exprimes, ichimatsu aparto la vista y vio hacia la cara de jyushimatsu, quien estaba sin moverse, puso la cara en su pecho, si, estaba respirando pero casi no escuchaba los latidos de su corazon, penso que quiza debia tener toda el agua en su cuerpo aun

-Jyushimatsu, despierta- dijo poniendo sus manos en el estomago de jyushi y empejo a oprimirlo pero empezo a alarmarse cuando este no reaccionaba

-Jyushimatsu, porfavor, no puedes.. dejarme aqui solo- dijo oprimiendolo mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a caer -no te vayas, no soportare este mundo sin ti, eres todo lo que tengo y quiero, no entiendes que no podre vivir mas sin ti-

Pero seguia sin responder, pasaron 10 minutos en los que parecieron una eternidad pero ichimatsu seguia tratando de reanimarlo pero seguia sin dar señales de vida

ichimatsu empezo a llorar mientras lo tenia en sus piernas y lo abrazo -amor.. no te dejare morir aqui yo.. debe haber algo que pueda hacer- dijo acercandose a sus labios

Empezo a besarlo como si fuera su ultimo beso, se aferro al cuerpo de jyushimatsu mientras cerraba los ojos, el mismo se habia sorprendido de haberle llamado amor pero solo estaba siendo sincero

Tan pronto como empezo a besarlo sintio una corriente de liquido en su boca y se separo jyushimatsu empezo a toser muy fuerte sacando todo el lodo y agua estancada, ichimatsu retrocedio un poco mientras el menor trataba de respirar normalmente y limpiarse

-Jyushimatsu...- dijo aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, jyushimatsu se movia, con dificultad, pero lo hacia y respiraba, sintio muchas ganas de abrazarlo pero aun no podia

Despues de que jyushimatsu termino volteo a ver al mayor que lo veia sorprendido pero de alguna forma felizmente, jyushimatsu cerro los ojos y sintio un dolor en el pecho

-N-necesitas algo?- pregunto el chico de cabello despeinado

jyushimatsu negaba con la cabeza mientras solo estaba sentado sin decir nada, ichimatsu penso que habia pasado por un muy mal rato asi que no queria hacerselo recordar y seguramente aun tenia dolor corporal, claro, sin mencionar que estuvo a punto de morir, el chico de la camisa purpura saco un pañuelo de su mochila y lo puso alrededor de la herida de jyushimastsu el cual solo se dejo

Cuando jyushimatsu se recobro siguieron su camino, ichimatsu lo ayudaba a andar con su pie en aquellas condiciones, caminaron hasta llegar a una carretera, un poco a la salida del pantano, donde al otro lado estaba el rio, y vieron un camion que parecia ser de un granjero

-Ichimatsu-niisan- dijo jyushimatsu con dificultad -P-pidamosle ayuda...- y fueron, el hombre los ayudo con gusto, fueron a buscar a osomatsu, en poco tiempo llegaron y lo sacaron despues el señor los llevo a la ciudad de regreso

Jyushimatsu iba sentado mirando al suelo pero sonreia aunque con cada bache el camion hacia movimientos bruscos

-Oi.. jyushimatsu, acuestate- dijo ichimatsu palmando el espacio vacio a su coscado -Si estas acostado no te vas a lastimar mas- dijo mirando al techo, el menor hizo lo que le dijo

-Ichimatsu-niisan- dijo sonriendo

-mmh?-

-Te quiero, gracias- dijo abrazandolo a lo que ichimatsu se sonrojo mucho y lentamente le correspondio al abrazo

En este entonces, ichimatsu no estaba muy acostumbrado a las demostraciones de afecto y aquel abrazo de jyushimatsu lo estremecio y se puso rojo como un tomate, estaba empezando a sentirse mucho mas enamorado

* * *

Este cap es puro relleneo, lo sé pero aun asi queria ponerlo por que, apesar de que el fic es ichijyushi, no han habido muchos momentos entre estos dos, espero que les haya gustado~


End file.
